


Letters from the Sky

by devouringdarkness



Series: In the Dark [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Supernaturals are Known, Anal Sex, Emotional Baggage, F/M, M/M, Magical Allison Argent, Magical Lydia Martin, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devouringdarkness/pseuds/devouringdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year and three months since Deucalion's demise; Stiles has his business up and running. He and the girls are well on their way to becoming powerful witches. And Aiden has taken to being a werewolf just fine.</p><p>His relationship with Derek is as stable as ever. And for once Stiles actually feels normal.</p><p>But with Deucalion's allies coming can Stiles really keep everyone he loves safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the beginning of the sequel to We Run the Night. I hope you guys enjoy it!

After Deucalion's death things had gone entirely crazy. Kincaid had been telling the truth within two weeks people all around had learned about vampires. Werewolves shortly followed and after that it was a mindfuck of epic proportions. Stiles had tripled his training to become a witch; the girls had followed his lead.

They were all in agreement that they needed to be more powerful then anyone that could come after them. Anyone that could come after the Hale pack would be taken out by them. The three of them had discussed it privately and decided they _were_ the Hale pack's first line of defense.

Aiden had taken the bite two days after Deucalion's death and was still mastering how to control the shift and himself. While controlling the urge to kill and maim had been tamed he still had moments where he almost wolfed out.

When the news of Stiles, Lydia, and Allison's abduction had come to light they'd done their best to ignore the comments. Aiden attended school with them because 'I'm not letting you guys handle all that bullshit by yourselves so deal with it Stiles!'

Most people were kind about it; some assumed it was for a sexual reason why they were taken. Lydia had twisted one of the guy's balls with a smile on her face before she told the guy to fuck off because he didn't know the difference between his ass and his face.

Derek and he had kept their relationship a secret for a few months before someone had caught them sneaking a kiss at school.

_That_ had been truly hell. Stiles had been teased about it and that had been stomped when Jackson beat the hell out of Greenberg, his main tormenter. Stiles still got comments and notes but he just tossed them with a roll of his eyes.

You didn't reach the age of two hundred without getting a thick skin.

The business had opened six months into their training. Stiles' powers had grown and had shown a promise that his Father said he hadn't seen since Stiles' Mother. The ex-vampire hadn't been sure what to say to that.

Allison and Lydia had quickly picked up on elemental magic. Allison honing earth and water whereas Lydia's skills laid with fire and air. It made doing half the spells in their arsenal easier. Stiles didn't focus on elemental magic as much as he did dark spells. He was already dark spirited so he figured he should take that part on for himself.

Necromancy wasn't an easy thing to learn or harness. Stiles had done his best to not let his need to learn it become obsessive but it had. The need to get the practice done had consumed his being.

Two months during the summer had been spent locked in his room studying and learning how to do it.

Until the tail end of summer when he'd successfully raised his first corpse. From there Lydia and Allison had dragged him out of his room to 'give him some freaking sun, you remember that right Stiles?' as Lydia had put it.

And within the months that followed that the three of them had grown into their magic. Allison and Lydia delving into the darker spells whereas Stiles began to learn the elemental magic he'd deemed unworthy of his knowledge.

'It's best to know all you can Stiles. What if the girls aren't around and you need to summon fire?' is what his Father had said.

They had grown stronger—more strong than his Father had thought they'd be in a year and some odd months but strong all the same.

And while some people knew who they were it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

The Hale pack hadn't been named as supernatural creatures although Stiles knew he had Kincaid to thank for keeping that quiet.

Supernaturals weren't shunned but they weren't welcomed either. There were supernatural hate crimes now. A new law was in the midst of being approved to get people prosecuted for harming a supernatural being.

The Hale pack had kept to themselves; Talia and Stiles were both in agreement that they needed to lay low.

And then there was Stiles and the girls.

Who were running a business where people came in and asked for almost everything.

Bounty hunting, spells for love or harming to making it rain or having a warm day, necromancy and most recently—

Supernatural hitting.

It wasn't something that Stiles had considered before Kincaid walked in and asked him to kill someone. A person who would out the Hale family as werewolves.

So he and Aiden got onto a plane and took care of it.

They didn't tell the Hale pack; Stiles told Derek though. He couldn't lie to the man; they'd both been lied to enough.

Derek hadn't known what to say but had shown up at the business the next day to help with the business.

They agreed to tell the Hale pack the bare minimum when it came to their job. What kind of gigs they had set up for the night and that was it.

By day they went to school and acted like normal teenagers.

At night they were the things that parents told their kids about to keep them inside and safe.

Again, some people knew their faces but thanks to Jackson's Father that had quickly become solved.

They had a contract that their clients had to sign. It contained in it information about payment and in the case of necromancy a clause that stated that if Stiles couldn't get a body to raise they would keep the money because it still took a lot of energy to even attempt it. The final clause was a confidentiality agreement where Stiles and his workers could sue for contract infringement. Which in simple terms meant that they could ruin the person.

If the person refused to sign the contract then they wouldn't help them. They demanded payment up front because they weren't going to chance not being paid for their services.

Kincaid had been thrilled by how well their business thrived. Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Aiden all were strong and fierce businesspeople. They didn't do anything in halves and they'd all been alive long enough to know how to get what they wanted.

People at school had ignored their group; some out of fear or how Jackson had stated it.

“ _They know something is wrong with us and they don't want to be pulled in. Can you hardly blame them now that they know that vampires and werewolves are real?”_

Although no one ever accused them of being supernatural that didn't stop the comments about their _'_ incestuous group' that seemed to only date within their friends.

Instead of being silent like the others Stiles got revenge in different ways.

Being a witch had a lot more perks than being a vampire did. Especially when it came to wanting to kick someone's ass. And it was a lot easier as well.

Although with that power came great responsibility in the form of helping his Father keep demons off the streets. Because there was one that had come into town.

In fact, it was what kept Stiles from pack dinner tonight.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Stiles asked, as he came to a stop.

The demon had chosen to go into the warehouse district. Stiles ignored his phone in favor of getting his gun out and leveling it.

Silver and iron bullets courtesy of Allison's Father, Chris.

Stiles started to walk as he used the walls to glide against. He was extremely happy that he'd managed to keep the grace of a vampire; he didn't want to go back to that fumbling all limbs body that he'd been the proud owner of two hundred years ago.

“Come on out!” Stiles yelled, “You're only hurting yourself!”

The demon slammed into him as Stiles hit the ground. Aiden appeared almost instantly and jerked the demon down. Stiles already started to ramble the exorcism.

The creature jerked in Aiden's arms before he knocked the wolf down. Stiles watched him run as he tried to get the exorcism out.

Stiles chased after the demon; Aiden followed quickly as they raced after him.

He tackled the demon to the ground as the last words left his mouth. The creature shuddered as it died inside the meat suit it had stolen.

The ex-vampire started to mutter a spell to block the memories from the male.

Stiles snatched up Aiden's hand as they ran. They didn't need to have their faces seen anywhere near the person who would no doubt call the cops.

They got to Stiles' car and got in quickly. The witch sped off towards Derek's; they were already late for the pack dinner.

They also knew Talia was going to be furious.

Stiles stomped on the breaks when they got to the Hale's home.

Both of them slid out of the car; Aiden took the lead as they walked into the house.

“We're sorry we're late!” Stiles said.

“Where were you?” Talia asked, “Why do you both reek of sulfur?”

“We had a demon problem. Had to exorcise it before he it killed anyone.”

“And you couldn't call?” Lydia asked, as she walked in with a bowl of food.

“I was trying to not get entirely hurt.” Stiles said.

Stiles felt arms wrap around him as he was pulled backwards.

“Should have called me.” Derek whispered.

“Didn't want your Mother to kill me.” Stiles said.

“Which I would have.” Talia said, “Don't be late next week Stiles.”

Stiles nodded his head as they all sat down at the table. Stiles gripped Derek's hand as they all started to serve their food to one another.

Pack dinners were always an easy affair. They spent the majority of it catching each other up on the past week.

Stiles and the girls got everyone up to date on their past cases and current. Aiden filled them in on the necromancy gigs Stiles had done.

How he had one scheduled for after dinner tonight.

Cora told about her new interest in girls' volleyball; Laura about law school being an awful event. It was her first pack dinner in three months.

Peter spoke about his business.

Derek informed everyone about his basketball game coming up. Stiles only smiled at the wolf as their hands tightened on one another.

“Do you have enough energy to do that necromancy gig?”

“I think I do.” Stiles said, “Corpse is the client's wife. Died of unknown causes. Husband wants to know what she felt or if she was murdered.”

Derek frowned, “You think?”

“She died six years ago.” Stiles told him, “I haven't raised a corpse dead that long before.”

“Is it wise to raise her then?” Talia asked.

“Stiles can handle it.” Allison said.

The older male smiled at her; it made Stiles extremely happy that the girls thought so highly of his skills. Even if Stiles himself wasn't so positive he could do it.

“Besides, in the contract the clients signed even if Stiles can't do it we get to keep the money. It's not his fault that he can't do it.” Lydia said.

“It also says that once I _can_ do that then they can come back and I'll do it for free.” Stiles told them, “We're not entirely heartless.”

“Even though they should pay again. Raising the dead takes a ton from you.” Allison said.

“Yes but then they'll come again if they know we don't take advantage.” Stiles said, “We have to have the clients we do have trust us. Then they'll tell their friends about us.”

Peter grinned, “That's actually an excellent strategy.”

Stiles returned the man's smile with his own.

“I'm about to leave...so Derek, want to come with me as back up?” Stiles asked.

“Mom, can I?”

Talia stared at the pair of them before she nodded.

“You should probably get going if you're going to make it on time.”

Stiles places his napkin on the table before he and Derek left.

Derek drove his car as they went to the cemetery. Stiles focused on the task in front of him; his Father told him that if he wasn't focused then there would be no way he'd be able to raise anything.

They pulled up to the section that Stiles pointed out to on the map. The grave was already dug up, courtesy of Isaac who was a key player in helping them out with necromancy gigs.

Isaac had been the one to suggest he dig it up, since his job was to dig and cover up graves. It would be too easy for him to do it.

Talia had agreed that it was be faster for them to get in and out if Isaac could bury the grave again and dig it up.

The man that stood next to the grave was pale. His beard untamed and the look in his eyes that of a man that had been pushed too far.

Stiles got out of the car and grabbed his 'kit' for these gigs.

Derek tensed behind him; no doubt the wolf smelled something on the man that made him paranoid.

“You're the guy I hired?” the man asked in shock, “You're a kid!”

“I'm a hell of a lot older than you are.” Stiles snorted, “And yes you are. Power comes in all ages.”

“How much older?” the man asked.

“None of your business.” Stiles said, “Now you also signed a confidentiality agreement so you cannot discuss what I look like with anyone nor can you tell them my name. Speaking of names, what's yours?”

“David.”

Stiles looked the man up and down before he shared a look with Derek.

“Alright David, give me your hand.” Stiles said, as he pulled out a goblet and a knife.

The man looked wary as he looked at Stiles.

“Look I have to have your blood or this isn't going to work.” Stiles said, “If you don't want to see how your wife died then that's fine but I need to know.”

David winced as Stiles jerked the knife down the man's hand and turned it over to pour it in the cup. Stiles turned the blade around and cut into his own skin just a little. He mixed it together before going back to his kit.

He dropped the appropriate ingredients in while he whispered a spell. Watched the blood glow a bright blue before it turned bright red.

“D, hold this for me.” Stiles said.

They had a code for doing these gigs. They never told the people their names and they only referred to one another by the first initial of their names.

Too bad for Stiles and Lydia that had transferred into nicknames for the others.

“Sure.” Derek said, as he grabbed the goblet.

Stiles jumped into the grave and opened the casket. He held the urge to gag back as the scent of the corpse hit him.

He took the offered goblet from Derek as he leaned down and started the ritual. Derek watched in fascination as he did his job.

The werewolf always looked so interested in what he did. Stiles felt a pull in his stomach as he put symbols on the corpse. His stomach dropped as the eyes opened. The wind felt like it had been kicked out of him as he focused all of his energy into the animated corpse.

He zoned out as the couple talked. When they were done Derek would tap his shoulder. It was how Stiles knew to stop the focus. If he didn't then the woman would fall where she stood.

Stiles was proud of himself and he could see out of the corner of his eye that Derek was as well. A six year corpse being raised by someone like him was a feat.

_'Wrap it up!'_

He knew Derek said that but he didn't know why. Was someone else in the cemetery?

Felt the tap on his shoulder as Stiles' legs buckled. Derek caught him and since when had his boyfriend been in the grave with him?

“Are you okay?” Derek asked.

“Fine...just a little light headed.” Stiles muttered.

“Your nose is bleeding.” Derek told him.

Stiles frowned, “Think it was a little too old for my skill level but hey at least I did it!”

Derek helped him put the corpse back in the casket before he shot off a text to Isaac that they were all clear. Stiles wiped the blood from his nose with a frown on his face.

Being lifted out of the grave as Derek jerked himself up.

“Did you get the information you wanted?” Stiles asked.

David nodded his head, “She said she was attacked in our house. But she was confused on how she died...said the person whispered something and everything went black.”

Stiles frowned, “I'm sorry.”

“Do you know what kind of creature can do that?”

The ex-vampire opened and shut his mouth.

“There's a multitude unfortunately.” Stiles said, “Plus with how long ago it was they probably already skipped town.”

David nodded his head slowly, “Thank you.”

When he walked off Derek stepped up beside him.

“What do you think did it?” Derek asked.

Stiles shook his head as he sighed.

“I have no freaking clue. Witches, demons, and even fairies. There's too many things it could be to let him have his closure when I don't know the exact thing.” Stiles told the wolf, “Which is—very unfortunate for him. He paid a lot of money for part of an answer.”

“At least he got one?”

“Not the one he wanted. He wanted someone to kill.” Stiles said, as he watched the man drive off, “Or could you not smell that?”

Derek frowned, “I smelled that he was sad and angry. How could you tell?”

Stiles smiled at his boyfriend before he pecked the man on the lips.

“Because I know a killer when I see one.” Stiles said, “When you're around killers for a long time you start to realize who they are when you see them. Come on, my Dad is working late and I don't want to be in the house by myself.”

Because Lydia and Allison would no doubt be with their boyfriends.

At least tomorrow they would play paintball; Stiles could always get down with his and the girls twisted way of playing hide and seek while getting shot at.

He laughed when Derek lifted him up and carried him to the car. Knew the wolf translated his sentence to 'let's make out until you hear my Dad come home.'

It was one of the many benefits of dating a werewolf.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles isn't used to surprises in his line of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the chapter!

Stiles' locker slammed shut in front of him as the ex-vampire sighed. He looked to Greenberg who just smiled at him. It was a Friday and Stiles hated Fridays. On Friday the girls had their normal shopping trip to the mall with Aiden tagging along to carry the bags. Most of the pack had their afternoon practices.

Stiles?

Well Stiles had to get to work to start doing their job.

Fridays were also the day of the week Greenberg thought he could get away with bullying Stiles.

Not today when Stiles was in an already foul mood from having to do two necromancy gigs and an exorcism the night before.

“I'm going to just give you a little forewarning.” Stiles told the male before he could speak, “Whatever comes out of your mouth I'm going to make you regret it.”

Because Stiles had trained with the wolves. He could defend himself from supernatural and humans alike.

And he was sick of Greenberg's bullshit.

“I just wanted to ask if you knew if your sister was going to dump Whittemore at some point. I'd like to-”

Stiles slammed the man's head into the locker as he watched him crumple to the ground.

“Oops there went my temper.” Stiles said, “Talk like that about my sister again or even Allison or Aiden and I will end you.”

He kicked the jock in the face with a grin.

“And I'd stop with the bullying if I were you.” Stiles told him, “Because I'm not taking it anymore.”

Stiles stepped over the teenager as he went towards the parking lot. He and the girls had rented a building for their business.

Lydia and Allison had come up with the name 'Three Witches' as a way to describe themselves.

They posed as a New Age pagan shop; most that came in there were people who needed their help.

Not many were interested in witchcraft in Beacon Hills.

Stiles pulled into the parking lot and got out. He unlocked the building and went inside. Turned the lights on and set up the front of the shop before he headed into his office.

He went into his office and looked at the files that still laid on his desk.

Flipped the top one open as he glanced at the information.

Double necromancy gig in the first folder and in the second a runaway zombie was prowling the cemetery because of two teenagers who thought they could perform the correct ceremony.

The third one held information about an omega werewolf in the Preserve.

Stiles sighed and rubbed his face before he stood up. The bell on the door rung as he made his way to the front.

Cora Hale smiled at him as she moved behind the counter.

“You look like you're about to have a rough night.”

“Double body raising, zombie, and an omega werewolf.”

“You aren't going by yourself are you?” Cora frowned.

“I am for the zombie and the omega. I'll need someone there for the double. I'll probably ened up dropping from exhaustion.”

“I'll inform my brother.” Cora said.

“Much appreciated.” Stiles said, “You good to hold down the shop?”

“Unless you need me to come with you?”

“I'll be fine.” Stiles grinned.

He went to his car and immediately went to the cemetery. The zombie was a priority; the omega was on Hale land. If he was lucky, Talia would smell the omega and take care of him for Stiles.

Then again, he thought that about the lone beta that went through and that had ended horribly for all parties.

When Stiles got to the graveyard he pulled out a gun and a crossbow. He'd have to take the creature down before he could unanimate the corpse.

He walked slowly through the line of tombstones with his gun at the ready.

Stiles found the zombie fairly fast; the creature dragged its feet as it moved.

He aimed his gun and shot the zombie's knee out as it crumbled. Stiles was already headed toward it as he started to chant the spell to unanimate it.

Watched as it turned to him and screamed hoarsely. Its vocal chords were more than worthless as Stiles spoke the last of the spell.

Gazed at the corpse as it finally stopped its movement. He sighed softly before he pulled his phone out. He shot a text to Isaac before he moved to the woods. The omega would be easy to track if Stiles wanted to make the girls upset.

He sighed as he moved through the trees.

It wasn't worth them being upset just to make a hunt easier.

He hated that he was the only one that didn't have something besides work to do on a Friday. However, Kincaid wanted results fast.

His phone started to ring; he answered it with a sigh.

“Hello?”

“ _Where are you?” Derek asked, “Cora left me a message.”_

“In the Preserve trying to track an omega.”

“ _Alone?” Derek questioned in shock._

“Yes alone, the only back up I would've had was Cora and she needed to watch the store.”

“ _I'll meet you-”_

“You're still in basketball aren't you-”

“ _You're more important.”_

Stiles smiled at the phone, “I'm near the lake.”

“ _I'll be there soon!”_

Stiles hung up as he leaned against one of the trees.

His head snapped towards something that rushed past his field of vision. His hold on the gun tightened as he aimed it.

He moved away from the tree as he glanced around. His nerves were on end as he tried to spot the omega. And he knew that was who it was.

Stiles' feet were hesitant as he moved across the grass. One of his lips was caught between his teeth as he looked around.

A gasp was torn from this throat when he felt something rip into his back as he was tossed across the clearing.

Slammed into the ground as he turned and started to shoot.

“This is Hale territory!” Stiles snapped, his voice mixed with pain.

He stood up as he looked around. He was most definitely a prey to the creature.

The witch was shoved into a tree; the omega growled behind him. Stiles jerked his head back as he hit the wolf. Turned and slammed his elbow into the person's face.

He turned around and looked at the omega wolf. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at the child.

It had confused the witch as the werewolf just watched him.

“You're just a kid.” Stiles muttered, “This is Hale territory. You know you can't invade another pack's land...right?”

The wolf looked down; Stiles realized that he was still aiming his gun at the kid. The boy looked emaciated as the ex-vampire got a good lok at him.

“My—my pack...they—they're dead.”

“How?” Stiles asked, “What happened to them?”

The omega wolf whimpered when Stiles knelt in front of him.

“You're very strong for one so young. Throwing me across the clearing like that is very impressive.” Stiles muttered, “I'm Stiles.”

“Elliot.”

“Elliot, why did you attack me?”

The child couldn't have been older than eleven. He could see bone as skin stretched over it. Stiles couldn't help but see himself after his Father had supposedly died. Deucalion had been a small comfort but not a big enough one.

This child looked like he'd been through hell and back.

“You had weapons.”

Stiles holstered the gun and put his hands up.

“What happened to your pack?” Stiles asked.

The child licked his lips before he looked at Stiles.

“Hunters found us—my Mom—my Mom distracted them so I could run.”

Stiles felt his blood turn into ice.

“Why did you come here?” Stiles asked.

“My Mom said...that the Hale's would help.”

Stiles nodded his head, “Your Mother was right. Alpha Hale is one of the nicest people I've met.”

He heard a twig snap and turned with his gun out. Derek stared at him with wide eyes. He lowered the weapon with a sigh. His instincts were on the child and he hadn't heard someone sneak up; that could have gotten both of them killed.

“Stiles-”

“Derek, this is Elliot. Elliot, this is Derek Hale.” Stiles said, “Derek, this is the omega werewolf. His family—was killed by hunters. He came here for sanctuary.”

Derek looked between the two of them before he smiled at the child. Maybe he'd heard something in Stiles' voice—the witch didn't know for sure.

“I can take you to my Mother. I'm sure she'll find out a way to help you. Even if it means taking you in as one of our own.”

“Really?”

The child looked like he'd been through hell. They'd handle the child like he was made of glass for days.

“Of course.” Derek said kindly.

“Derek, can you take him and meet me at the cemetery?”

The wolf nodded his head slowly as he picked up Elliot bridal style.

Stiles watched the two leave before he jerked his phone out and dialed Lydia. His nerves were shot as he thought back to his ex-Master. Deucalion had been many things but he'd cared for Stiles back then.

“ _Stiles, we're in the middle of shopping-”_

“The omega werewolf we got a file on—it's a fucking kid...his family got killed by hunters Lyds and I almost shot him.”

All sounds on the other end stopped.

“ _Gen, are you okay?”_

“And I was so focused on Elliot, I didn't realize Derek was coming up. And I almost shot him too... _fuck_.”

“ _But no one got hurt, right?”_

“Right!”

“ _What do you need?” Lydia muttered._

“Get to the house...help get the kid comfortable. I have a double necromancy gig or I'd be there too.”

“ _Is Derek meeting you?”_

“Yeah.” Stiles said softly, “Lydia...the kid is freaking skin and bones. He's probably been on the run for weeks.”

“ _Then we'll take care of him.”_

Stiles sighed, “I'll see you at the house.”

“ _Be careful!”_

“I will be.” Stiles said.

He hung up and started to walk towards the cemetery.

That child had torn into Stiles and he wasn't sure why. Maybe because he understood what it was like to suddenly be parent-less. To not know what to do or how he could help himself.

The client was already at the graves when Stiles got there. The man stared at Stiles like he already knew who he was.

“So you ordered two corpses to be raised?” Stiles asked.

“I did.”

“Why am I raising them?”

“There's a will my grandfather is hiding and if he doesn't know where it is then my brother will.”

“So for money then.”

Stiles didn't roll his eyes like he wanted to. Going to the open grave and sliding into it.

He started the ceremony and hoped Derek would be there soon.

He gasped when he felt the connection in his stomach.

The corpse sat up as Stiles backed up. His focus on him.

He _felt_ more than heard when Derek got there. That instant when there was added power to his own.

His shoulder was tapped profusely as his focus shifted to the wolf who looked furious.

“Did you find out what you wanted?”

“Not yet.” the man snapped.

Stiles took the offered hand from Derek and lifted himself up. He said the spell to unanimate the corpse before moving to the next one.

When he animated this one he felt Derek's hand grip his shoulder tightly. He gasped in pain as he tried to focus his energy on the person.

The amount of energy to raise one corpse was hard enough to gather up but two in such a short amount of time—

Stiles was focused on making sure he didn't pass out and tried to make sure the man got the information he wanted.

A pained gasp ripped out of him as he lurched forward. Something wasn't right about this—something screamed at him to stop this.

His focus snapped as he came back to the world quickly.

“Fuck!”

His stomach turned over itself as he watched the corpse fall back. He quickly said the reversal spell as he fell to his knees.

“S!”

“I didn't get my information-”

“Fuck _off_!”

Stiles felt himself lifted up. Derek gripped him tightly as they moved through the tombstones.

He took the male to the car and laid him in the backseat.

“You're mad.” Stiles muttered.

“You started without me.”

“I wanted to get home and sleep.” Stiles told him.

“You don't start without having an anchor, Stiles. That was one of the things that we agreed upon when you started to do this!”

“It's been a long day...I'm sorry.” Stiles whispered.

Derek sighed, “I'm sorry. I was just worried about you. When I saw you I got scared.”

“It's fine.” Stiles said, “Let's just forget about it.”

Derek said nothing as Stiles stared up at the roof of the car; falling asleep moments after.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kincaid visiting, Stiles should have known things would go from good to awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!

Stiles hated it when Kincaid visited. The man demanded all of Stiles' attention. Derek hated it because he wanted to spend time with the witch. The ex-vampire went into the Preserve to meet the vampire. Allison and Lydia had been forced to stay back with Aiden. Kincaid's meetings were only between the two of them.

They all hated that one stipulation that the vampire had given them.

“There he is, my shining grandfledgling.”

“I'm no longer a vampire, Kincaid. Therefore, I can't be your grandfledgling anymore.” Stiles told him.

Around Kincaid he went back to being that person from before. All prim and proper like Deucalion had made him. Anything less made the old vampire pissed.

“You'll always be part of my family, Stiles.” Kincaid said, “How is the business going?”

Stiles looked around the Preserve before he moved to sit down on a stump across from the vampire. He immediately crossed his legs and leaned on his right arm.

“It's going smoothly. We get more clients every week. Only had one small mishap but Derek was there to make sure I didn't hit myself in the head.”

Kincaid frowned, “Explain.”

Stiles only sighed at the man.

“I did a double body raising gig. I was exhausted and collapsed. I'll get stronger though, that's all that taught me.” Stiles shrugged, “For someone as young as I am to the craft, I've accomplished a lot.”

“Of that there is no doubt. I've already heard whispers of your name in New York. The ex-vampire now witch. The way they speak of you is how they spoke of you as a vampire.”

“All good things I hope.” Stiles grinned.

“They are scared to upset you. Just as people were when you had your fangs.”

The ex-vampire laughed as he leaned forward.

“Yes well I was more ruthless with my fangs.”

“As you should be with your magic.”

Stiles leaned back with a frown.

“What do you mean by that?”

Kincaid grinned at Stiles widely; the vampire stood up and went over to Stiles.

“I want you to be harsher with your magic. Delve deeper into the dark magic.”

The witch was shocked into silence.

“I've been advised to not delve deeper into it.” Stiles said.

“Well unfortunately for you I want you to know dark magic. The girls have a handle on the other.”

Stiles frowned, “But with magic the darker you go—”

“The more you're going to become darker yourself?” Kincaid asked, “I know. But with the right balance of dark magic and good, you'll be fine.”

Stiles nodded his head slowly as the vampire patted his shoulder.

“Unless you'd like to renege of the deal we made?”

Which meant the Hale's being out of the supernatural closet and ostracized. It would make them all have a target on their back.

It also meant that Kincaid would gun for them; which meant the Hale pack would die.

And that alone made Stiles sick to his stomach.

“Of course not I'm just—scared.” Stiles admitted.

Kincaid laughed coldly, “I've never known you to be scared of anything.”

“Dark magic can ruin people.” Stiles said.

“Yes well I told you what I want. If you don't want to agree to that then-”

“I know what you'll do!” Stiles exclaimed, “I just-”

Stiles gasped when Kincaid slammed a hand on his throat; his entire body shoved down as the vampire grinned.

“Then do as I command. That is how this relationship of ours works. You make yourself terrifying and do as I bid and I let your boyfriend and his pack stay in the supernatural closet. Which means no targets on their back. It means that they will have no one shun them...no one will ostracize them. Do you understand me?”

Stiles nodded his head as he tried to breath; the vampire's hold on his neck was so tight that Stiles wanted to cry. He felt entirely too human at the moment.

Kincaid jerked off of him with a smile.

“And what's your answer?”

“I'll learn.” Stiles breathed harshly, “I won't tell my Father though. He won't help me on the dark path Kincaid.”

“I don't give a fuck how you learn it just get it done.”

Stiles nodded as the man left him there with a promise to meet up in three days. The witch felt his throat and rubbed it.

He knew the area was going to bruise. And that meant that Derek was going to go ballistic. So would his girls and Aiden.

His phone buzzed in his pocket as he pulled it out.

_From: Derek  
So the girls have dragged us to twelve stores. And they have six more on the list. Save me? If you love me you'll save me from them!_

Stiles laughed before he texted the wolf back to tell the girls he needed the younger male.

The ex-vampire stood up and went to where he'd parked. Once he was in his car he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Dark magic wasn't something to fool around with. As a vampire he knew that and as someone practicing witchcraft it was something his Father tried to drill into his head.

Granted, that hadn't stopped him from looking into it as much as he had so far. He'd read a lot on dark magic but actually performing anything outside of necromancy made Stiles' heart tighten.

The male drove towards the mall to pick his boyfriend up. They hated when Stiles met with Kincaid but the vampire refused to let anyone else at the meetings. Allison and Lydia would make Stiles stand up to the vampire. Even if it meant the Hale pack getting hurt.

Unfortunately, pack was family and you protected family with everything that you had.

He pulled up to the curb and unlocked the doors. Derek slid into the car with a large grin on his face.

“Thank you for—what happened to your neck?”

“Kincaid had to use hard negotiation tactics.” Stiles said, “I handled it.”

“He choked you?” Derek asked, “What did he want?”

“Something that I was slightly hesitant to do.” Stiles said.

“Which was what?”

“You can't tell the girls or Aiden...you can't tell the pack.”

“What is it?” Derek asked, “I won't tell anyone...not even your Dad.”

“He wants me to learn more dark magic. Make that my focus instead of the magic that Allison and Lydia have been doing.”

“Isn't that dangerous?”

“It is.” Stiles said, “The deeper you get into dark magic the more it twists you. My Father already said that he didn't want that for me but unfortunately I don't have a choice in the matter. I don't do it then your family—your _pack_ is in a world of trouble.”

Derek frowned, “I'm sorry-”

“Don't apologize for it. Derek, your family has been nothing but good to me and mine. I love your family like they're my own. And I guess that's the point of a pack.”

“It is.” Derek said, as they pulled into the Stilinski's driveway.

Stiles turned the car off and turned to Derek.

“Look it's my decision and I decided to do it. Besides that when Kincaid takes over the world, and let's be honest it will happen, then it's better to be on his good side than his bad one.”

“I know and I don't feel like I say I appreciate what you're doing enough.”

“You don't have to.” Stiles said, as they got out of the car.

They both went into his house and up the stairs to his room. Stiles shut his door and almost pounced on Derek. Kissed the wolf soundly as he moved them to the bed. Stiles moved to straddle the younger male as Derek groaned softly into his mouth.

“All I wanted to do today was be with you and Kincaid made that nearly impossible. He wanted me to do a few spells and then meet him in the woods. It was ridiculous. He even came by the office to look at our records.”

“Well that's always great.” Derek said, “What'd he say about them?”

Stiles shrugged, “I mean, he wasn't upset about the money or the amount of clients we have...just the magic I'm doing. He wants me to do more necromancy gigs and more frequently.”

And he wanted Stiles to be more ruthless when he used his magic. That was something he couldn't tell the wolf however.

“But they drain you. You slept fourteen hours doing two back to back!”

“It'll get better the stronger I get. It's going to be rough but I'll get through it.”

“Dark magic is dangerous though.”

“I know but I'll have you—the girls and Aiden...and you'll keep me on track.”

Derek kissed him softly, “You know we'll do everything in our power to do it.”

“There's one more thing we talked about.”

“Why do I not like the sound of that?”

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip.

“There are going to be...battles coming soon. The Hunters don't like that a vampire is hell bent on world domination. They're going to fight Kincaid and his allies on it. Allies that I've made—that I know. I watched some of them grow up Derek.”

“Okay? He's not expecting you to partake—and he is. You told him you can't fight in those...battles right?”

“It's one of the things I signed up for.” Stiles said, “Kira, fortunately, won't be part of the problem. She's allied herself with us.”

“Stiles, this is going to be dangerous.”

“I—I know.” Stiles said softly, “But I've dealt with harder things.”

Derek nuzzled Stiles' neck; smelled the anxiety coming from the vampire.

“I'm scared. I'm scared I'm going to screw up and get one of the people I love killed. And I'm doing everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen.” Stiles muttered, “I'm going to end up getting myself killed if I don't train myself and be better. Be the weapon that Kincaid wants me to be.”

“I wish you'd never taken that stupid deal.”

Stiles opened his mouth to argue but Derek put a finger over his lips.

“You have worried, worked, and stressed yourself out this past year. All for the protection of my family and pack. You've lost weight and sleep doing your training. And the other day when you raised two bodies back to back and slept almost an entire day. I'm scared because I feel like you're going to lose yourself to your magic and it won't matter if you have a deal with Kincaid, you'll be lost to us anyways.”

“You won't!”

“But it's what I'm scared of.”

“I won't let it happen.” Stiles said fiercely, “I can't do all of this and lose who matters anyways.”

Derek smiled at him as the ex-vampire kissed him.

“No more talk of Kincaid.” Stiles said, as he dragged his nose along Derek's neck, “I love you and we have three hours until my Dad gets home from work.”

“How long until Lydia gets home with Jackson?”

“Not sure-”

Both winced when they heard the front door slam.

“Stiles, get down here!” Lydia yelled.

The witch was up at the tone of her voice; Derek on his heels as they rushed to the living room.

“What's wrong?” Stiles asked, as they stumbled in.

Scott and Allison sat on the couch; both looked entirely spooked. Aiden was at the door with Jackson as if they were supposed to guard it.

Lydia stood in the middle of the living room.

“What's wrong?”

“Bennett is here.” Lydia said, arms crossed.

Stiles paled as he watched them all freeze up at the name. Lydia explained how she'd ran into him at the mall and he'd made a suggestive threat to keep their werewolves on tight leashes.

“Okay.” Stiles muttered, “Okay, we knew this was going to happen. He's a werewolf hunter...one of the best from our information. If he's here then it's only a matter of time before Oliver and Meredith follow.”

“So what do we do?” Allison said, her voice wavered.

“He— _They_ won't harm you guys. You didn't hurt their ally...that was all on me. Or maybe they will but—I...we need to have a plan of attack.”

“Which is what?” Jackson asked.

Stiles didn't know for sure.

“I'll—” Stiles ran his hands over his face and hair, “Kincaid is in town so I'll tell him. He can help us take care of it.”

“He'd better.” Aiden growled, “He said he'd protect us if you did this bullshit with the business.”

“It's not bullshit-”

“And how did that meeting go?” Lydia asked.

Stiles looked at the girls and felt Aiden's eyes on his back.

“I can't talk to you about it.” Stiles said.

“How the fuck can you not?” Aiden asked.

“Because I know you three and I know how you'll react. So I'm going to be keeping this to myself.”

“Does Derek know?” Lydia asked.

“Yes.” Stiles said honestly.

Allison winced, “He wants you to focus on dark magic, doesn't he?”

“Stiles you can't!” Lydia exclaimed, wide eyed.

“Yes well, as the marks on my neck will show you, Kincaid doesn't give a shit about that. Allison, how did you even guess?”

“There wouldn't be another reason for you to not tell us something.”

Stiles sighed as the girls both started to launch into arguments about how he couldn't go down the darker path.

“You realize that if I don't then your boyfriends are both going to be forced out of the supernatural closet and that makes them targets.” Stiles snapped, “I don't want to do it...but I'm going to like I told Kincaid I would a year ago.”

And Stiles listened to their concerns. He knew they were scared but he couldn't do anything about that except promise to be careful.

Allison and Lydia both swore that they would keep an eye on him; they didn't want him to feel alone. And the thing they forgot was that Stiles never felt alone in this town anymore.

Aiden changed the subject back to Bennett as they came up with a plan B just in case Kincaid couldn't or wouldn't help them.

Stiles just hoped that the man would.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Derek under house arrest, Stiles has to rely on his girls to help him with his necromancy gigs.

Stiles had texted Kincaid about Bennett. All the vampire had told him was to lay low; that the entire pack needed to stay off the grid. That didn't mean that Stiles could stop working. The ex-vampire had been confused; lay low but keep doing his job.

So here he was in the cemetery at almost midnight. Raised a corpse while Allison stood behind him. Derek wasn't allowed out of the Hale house unless he was going straight to the Stilinski home.

And Allison, while he loved her dearly, was _not_ Derek.

The wolf knew when to pull him back when it got to be too much; Allison didn't have that experience.

His focus snapped from the corpse as it dropped.

“What the hell-”

“You got your answer.” Stiles snapped, as he wiped some blood from his nose, “I'm not an endless fountain of energy. This takes a lot from me. Your contract stated that you were to get your answer and that's it. A, how long has it been?”

“Thirty minutes.” Allison said softly.

Stiles stared at her for a moment. Derek would have pulled him out after ten—maybe fifteen. No matter he felt so drained—so pissed.

“I paid to be able to talk to-”

“You paid for one question. Your contract stated one question. You got that answered, you'll be fined for breaking the contract. Leave.”

The man stared at him before he turned and left.

Allison said nothing as Stiles turned to her.

“They only get fifteen minutes. As soon as he asked the question and got the answer you should have pulled me back. If I do that for too long without a break it can kill me. You didn't know that, this is your first time out. Now you know. So tell me Allison, how long do they get?”

“F—Fifteen minutes.” the woman said, as she paled.

“Now call Lydia and tell her that Mr. Jones is fined two hundred dollars for breaking contract. In his contract I made sure to give a time limit of fifteen minutes and one question. That one question was why he came to us. In the contract it stated once he got the answer the raising was over.” Stiles said, “Call Lydia and go home.”

“O—Okay.”

Allison turned to leave as Stiles grabbed her arm.

“I'm sorry for snapping at you-”

“No I deserved it. I read the contract before I got here...I should have cut it off. I'm sorry.”

“You'll know for next time.” Stiles muttered.

Allison nodded and left as Stiles muttered the counter spell. Picked his things up and started to pack them away.

He crawled out of the grave. Stared at the black male in front of him.

“Can I help you?” Stiles asked.

“Don't recognize me?”

“Obviously not.” Stiles told him.

“I'm Bennett.”

Stiles didn't freeze up; instead he just snorted and shifted the weight.

“Werewolf hunter, right? You were allies with my old Master.”

“Deucalion's dead though. Since you're human and have your own business. Answer me this, Stiles, did you think you'd get away with killing him?”

Stiles frowned and shrugged his shoulders.

“I mean, I could say no and I'd be lying. I could say yes and still be lying. Here's the thing though Bennett, I'm a practicing witch. You really want to try and piss me off I'll use my powers to kill you before you move one step towards me.”

Bennett frowned, “You're practicing dark magic?”

“No shit, Sherlock. Did you not just see the corpse I raised? That also means don't go near the local wolf pack. No one but myself was responsible for Duke's death. I'm not sorry about it. He lied to me—and manipulated me for two hundred years. He deserved every single thing he got.”

The hunter just stared at Stiles.

“You come for me and mine, I will kill you with no problem whatsoever. I killed people for Deucalion and I didn't care how I did it. Just as long as I got it done. I'm a lot stronger than a werewolf or a vampire. Mainly because they can't even touch me. So let me ask you a question Bennett, do you and your little friends really want to piss me off?”

“I think-”

Stiles put a hand up as a piece of the coffin snapped off. He poised the hovered wood over Bennett's eye as the male gasped.

“Do your thinking in another country.”

The ex-vampire moved around him.

“You come after me and that piece of wood is going right into your eye.”

He left the hunter in the cemetery; opened his car door and tossed his stuff in the passnger seat.

He texted his Dad to let him know he was going to the Hale's home.

When he pulled up to the house he knew that his Father had called Derek. The wolf was waiting for him outside; his legs pulled up and his head cushioned on his knees.

“Stiles!”

Derek moved quickly as Stiles met him halfway.

“Get inside.” Stiles muttered, as he almost dragged the werewolf inside.

“What's wrong?”

“Ran into Bennett...where's your family?”

“Out at dinner-”

“I threatened Bennett.” Stiles said.

“What?” Derek asked, shocked.

“It'll buy us some time. I left him at the cemetery with a piece of wood against his eye. Also, Allison isn't going to be my back up any longer.”

“Why not?”

“It went over the allotted time by fifteen minutes. The guy breached the contract because he got the answer within the first fifteen minutes.”

Derek growled, “I'd have killed him.”

“It was Ally's first time...she didn't know any better. I still snapped her head off but—still.”

“And Bennett was there? Is Allison okay?”

“Allison left before I noticed he was there.” Stiles said, “I—I needed to see you.”

The witch kissed the wolf gently.

“I love you.” Stiles muttered.

“Love you too.” Derek said.

He nuzzled Stiles' neck as he gripped the older male.

“Can we move this to your room?” Stiles asked.

Derek grinned before he picked Stiles up easily. The wolf took them up the stairs as he gripped his boyfriend firmly.

Stiles was laid on the bed with Derek on top of him. The wolf hovered over him carefully as he nipped at the man's shoulder.

The witch let out a short gasp when Derek sucked a mark on his neck. The wolf growled into the area as Stiles tilted his head further to the side.

They'd been dating a year and some odd months but they'd not actually had sex in that time. Blow jobs and hand jobs were frequent because of Derek's history as well as Stiles'.

But as Derek's nose trailed up his neck all Stiles wanted to do was throw the wolf down and ride him. The ex-vampire rolled them over before he attacked Derek's neck. Rolled his hips down into Derek's as they both let out a moan.

He gripped the side of the werewolf's neck as he bit down on flesh. His hands trailed down and gripped the wolf through his jeans.

“S—Stiles!” Derek gasped out, “Slow down!”

The ex-vampire stared at him.

“Sorry...I just—sorry.”

“It's okay you were just—kind of all over.” Derek muttered.

Stiles stared down at him.

“I'm ready whenever you are.” Stiles told him.

Derek grinned at him as Stiles slid off.

“But unfortunately, I can't be on top or beneath you without wanting to ride you.” Stiles told him.

The wolf sat up as Stiles paced the room.

“You okay?” Derek asked, slightly amused.

Stiles stared at him, “You're the worst. And no I'm not okay. I'm trying to get this raging boner I have under control.”

“Let's talk about Bennett.” Derek said, “Was he intimidated by you?”

Stiles laughed, “Fuck I'd hope so. I totally left him in a dangerous situation! He even moved a fraction of a centimeter he would have lost his eye.”

The witch stopped at the window.

He scanned the property for a moment.

“Stiles?”

“Meredith and Oliver will most likely be here shortly. You and the pack need to get out of town for a week or so. Take Allison and Lydia with you.”

“What?” Derek asked.

“Aiden will still be here.” Stiles said, “Kincaid and his allies will be here. I won't be by myself. But I can't have so many weaknesses in their range.”

“My Mother—our _Alpha_ won't go for that.”

“She will if I explain to her it's a life or death situation.”

“I don't want to leave you here-”

“And if they take you then you're going to die.” Stiles said, as he ignored the wolf's flinch, “And your pack will lose their minds. I will lose my freaking mind if something happens to you. People that I love getting hurt makes me irrational. I can't lose you after everything we've gone through. I fucking refuse!”

Derek stared at him stunned; the witch breathed heavily before he sighed.

“I'm not leaving you here.” Derek said.

Stiles sighed, “Then stay within the wards of the house. You and the pack. They can't get in and they can't shoot anything in here either.”

“Okay, you have to visit though.”

“Of course I will. The girls and Aiden will stay here.” Stiles said, “I'm going to have to attend to business with Kincaid.”

“What about your Father?”

Stiles snorted, “He's leaving tonight for a convention. Good timing, if you ask me.”

“I don't know how I feel about you being out there...even with Kincaid.”

“I'll visit every night. Hell I'll even stay here while my Dad is gone.” Stiles said, “But I'm getting rid of them.”

Derek stood up with a frown.

“I don't trust Kincaid-”

“Well he doesn't trust anyone so you'd be in good company.”

“He trusts you.”

Stiles just laughed at the man.

“He doesn't trust me. He is blackmailing me into doing what he wants. If that's trust then I need to look at the definition again.”

“Stiles-”

“Kincaid trusts no one. He trusted Deucalion up until Deucalion couldn't see that he was being betrayed.” Stiles said, “He respects me but that's it.”

Derek walked over to Stiles and kissed him.

“Please at least take Aiden with you as well. You need someone in your corner if Kincaid won't have your best interest.”

“Kincaid is gaining so much traction because of me. Me and what my company do. Now I'm going to text the girls to bring over all the books on dark magic we have so I can throw it all at Bennett and his little friends. I'm going to protect you and this pack. And if Kincaid doesn't do the same then I'll make him pay as well.”

Pulled his phone out and texted his girls.

Derek kissed his neck gently before he breathed deeply.

“So what do you want to do?” Derek asked.

Stiles grinned, “Not the same thing you do.”

The wolf rolled his eyes as Stiles pulled on the man's hands.

“Let's go order some take out and watch a movie.”

“I'd like that.” Derek said, “Chinese?”

“Sounds perfect.” Stiles smiled.

They went downstairs to the living room; Derek grabbed a phone to call the Chinese place with.

Stiles sat on the couch and curled up on it.

Derek walked in moments later to sit next to the witch.

“So what movie do you want to watch?” Derek asked.

“I don't really care.” Stiles said softly, “Just want to be here with you.”

Derek rubbed his nose against Stiles' with a smile.

“I love you so much.”

Pulled Stiles into his lap as the witch adjusted. His head laid in the crook of Derek's neck as the wolf turned the tv on.

It was the days like this one that Stiles loved the best. When he'd be done working and he and Derek could just lounge and do what they wanted.

It would most likely be the last time they'd be this relaxed in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights never come easy for Stiles; so why is this one easy?

Stiles held his hand out as a black orb hovered just above his palm. Pure dark energy flowed from it as Stiles took a deep breath. For two weeks he'd been practicing dark magic. Honing the new part of his craft. His mood had been more than a little soured over that period of time. The orb currently in his hand could obliterate anything that Stiles wished harm.

He stared at the tree in front of him before he tossed it.

The tree was all but vaporized as he watched.

His fingers tingled as he used both hands to create a new orb. It was darker than the first as Stiles let it over between his palms. Moved both vertical around it as he focused his energy into it.

“Stiles?”

He ignored Lydia for the moment as his eyes flashed. He threw it at another tree and watched it blow up. Shards of wood flew everywhere as Stiles grinned.

When he met with Bennett today he didn't need to hesitate. That's the only thing Stiles had to practice on.

“You've gotten better at what you want those orb things to do.” Lydia said softly.

“That and a few other things in the black arts. What do you need Lyds?”

“Talia made lunch.” she said, “Just wondered if you were hungry.”

Stiles watched the strawberry blonde as she moved closer.

“I think I am.” Stiles said, “I'll eat out here though. Dark magic can taint that house...influence moods. I don't want to do that.”

Lydia nodded before she went back inside. Stiles sat on the ground and focused on grounding himself.

He didn't hear footsteps as they came closer to him. Focused on getting all the energy that was inside of him out.

“You alright?”

Stiles looked at Derek, his boyfriend held a plate of food for him.

“I'm tired.” Stiles said, “But not as tired as I would have been if I'd tried this six months ago.”

Derek sat down next to Stiles. Both stared at the still flaming tree that Stiles had blown up.

“You've worked around the clock the last two weeks on these new things you can do.” Derek said, “Peter's sources told him Meredith and Oliver are here.”

Stiles nodded, “And we're prepared.”

Derek smiled at him as the witch pointed a finger towards a tree that had been blown up. Watched as the fire was put out and the tree started to regenerate.

“Have to balance the good and bad so I don't drown in the bad.” Stiles explained.

“I love to see you work.” Derek told him.

Stiles leaned against Derek as he started to eat.

“Bennett wants to meet with me.” Stiles said, “Kincaid passed that message along. Which makes sense if Meredith and Oliver are here.”

“So...what's your plan?” Derek asked.

Stiles smiled, “I take a leaf out of my old Master's book.”

“Which is?”

“They have three options. One, they can leave and never return. Two, they can still come at us and I can kill them. And the third is that they become allies with Kincaid and I don't kill them.”

“Which do you think they'll choose?”

“Hopefully the second or third.”

“And out of those two?”

“It'd be nice for the third but I think they'll do the second.” Stiles said, “Which I won't mind because I don't know if we can trust them or not.”

Stiles held his hand out as a small piece of wood came to him. It was charred and fragile.

Derek took it from him with a wince.

“This could have been what my entire house looked like if you hadn't of shown up when you had. Kate would have burned my family and my house to the ground.”

“Don't think about that.” Stiles said.

He took the wood back and threw it.

“It didn't happen.” Stiles said, “And I wouldn't let it happen ever again.”

“You didn't let anything-”

“I took too long to kill them.” Stiles told him, “And for that I'm sorry.”

“You got rid of them. That's the important part.”

Stiles kissed Derek quickly before he started to eat again.

“Does Kincaid know about your plan?”

“Both he and Aiden do.” Stiles said.

The pair stood up when Stiles finished his food. Both walked back to the house as the girls walked out.

“We were wondering where you two were.”

“I had to fix the tree. Balance myself out.” Stiles said.

“You feel—safer.” Lydia said.

“You mean I feel less like I'm going to suck the world into oblivion?”

“That too.” Allison grinned.

“I'm going to be heading out shortly to deal with our little problem. You should be able to go out tonight.” Stiles said easily, “You can inform Talia of that as well.”

“Call and let us know what happens.”

“You know I will.”

Stiles kissed Derek before he moved to his car. His phone already dialed for Kincaid as he started to drive.

“ _Where are you?”_

“On my way to the meeting spot.” Stiles said, “You on the way?”

“ _I am. You prepared to obliterate them if we need to?”_

“I've practiced all morning.”

“ _You have the energy to do it?”_

“Of course.”

“ _How far are you?”_

“Six minutes.”

“ _Alright, I'm three minutes out.”_

Stiles hung up the phone; tossed it in the passenger seat as he pulled onto the street. He wasn't looking forward to this meeting.

He knew there were three ways this could go for them and three ways it could go for the ones they were meeting.

Stiles didn't want bloodshed but if it came down to it he'd protect the people he cared for.

He pulled up next to Kincaid's car and got out. He looked ahead at Bennett who stood next to two people; one female and one male.

“Look at the little witch.” Meredith grinned.

Stiles raised a brow at her but said nothing. Kincaid just laughed with her.

“This little witch is more like a bitch and will obliterate you before you move an inch.” Kincaid said, as Stiles created a dark orb in his hand.

Oliver and Meredith both stepped back whereas Bennett's eyes widened.

Bennett had only seen a small percent of his power; they hadn't been prepared for what he could do now. Weeks of little to no sleep could drive him to do a whole hell of a lot.

“Now you have three options in front of you.” Stiles said, “Leave, try and fight us and we'll kill you, or you can become _our_ allies and we won't kill you. Kincaid is trying to take over the natural world, we can use all the help we can get.”

While Meredith looked intrigued the two men looked disgusted.

“Meredith?” Kincaid asked, “How do you feel about that?”

“Can you achieve it?”

Trust the troll to want more power instead of retribution.

“Stiles, want to answer that?”

Stiles smiled pseudo-sweetly, “We have one hundred and twenty-four allies with more agreeing to work with us each month. The hunters that are trying to rise against us have a grand total of thirty allies. Now this covers most of the supernatural world as you know with the exception of a few creatures which, let's be honest, we'll win over. People are going to start to fear me real soon Meredith. If I have to use Oliver and Bennett to achieve that then so be it. Now you can work with us or against us I don't care. To answer your question, we're on our way to achieving that goal. This orb is just a small fraction of what I can do. So I guess it's your move now?”

Meredith stared at the two of them.

“Who would be your second and third in command, Kincaid?” Meredith asked.

“Who else but Stiles would be my second?” Kincaid asked, “And who needs a third when you have someone as capable as my old grandfledgling as a second?”

Stiles fought the shock off his face; that was something they _definitely_ hadn't discussed at all.

“Now answers to my question.” Stiles said, “Which option do you choose?”

“Ally.” Meredith said.

Bennett only glared at them.

“Enemy.” Bennett told them firmly.

“I'll take the option of leaving.” Oliver said, meekly.

“Oh good. Well Meredith you can leave with Oliver, we'll be in touch.” Kincaid said.

Both the elf and the troll nearly ran to their car.

“Now I've wasted time in killing hunters before so this is going to be fairly short.” Stiles said, “Because if I even falter a millisecond with you then I risk people I care about getting killed.”

He tossed the ball at Bennett and watched it hit the hunter. Willed for the dark orb to just devour the man.

He watched as Bennett was all but sucked into it leaving no trace of the man behind. Kincaid looked at Stiles impressed. The witch fought to keep the shock off of his own face. He didn't know the orb would do that when he wanted the hunter in a void.

“Look at you, two weeks and you can do that shit.”

“I haven't slept in a week and a half.” Stiles said, honestly, “I wanted to be prepared for these people—and because you demanded it of me. I figured you'd leave after you were pleased."

And he didn't want to risk Bennett hurting anyone he loved. He was going to sleep for days as soon as the adrenaline went away.

“I am both proud and-”

“And when were you going to tell me you wanted me as your second in command?”

Kincaid grinned, “Who else would I allow that close to me? You get the things I want done Stiles. You can lead our army and make sure anyone that opposes us gets taken out.”

“I'll have to think about it. This is different than just fighting in battles.” Stiles said, “Because you know the girls would come with me as would Derek. I'd be changing a lot of people's lives.”

The vampire nodded before he left.

Stiles sighed as he went to his car. He stared at his hands before he fisted them.

His arms tingled from the magic. And while he knew hurling that orb at Bennett saved his pack—his boyfriend—it still felt weird.

He hadn't felt like this since Deucalion. This urge to cry because he'd done something wrong and he knew that but felt like he couldn't care.

He drove to the Hale house; the car entirely silent as he moved closer to it. He hadn't been gone longer than an hour.

It had felt like so much less than that. Then again Stiles had sat in his car afterwards. His phone buzzed before the ringtone started playing.

Stiles looked at Kincaid's name before he answered.

“What?”

“ _Meredith and Oliver are on two separate planes. The troll is going to our HQ and I don't care where the elf is going.” Kincaid said, “I'm going to be heading back to HQ myself in an hour. I'll be back next month.”_

“Alright.”

“ _Good job today, Stiles.”_

Stiles hung up and pulled onto the dirt path that led to the house.

Good job meant 'thanks for killing the opposition' because Bennett was one head of the hydra that was against Kincaid.

Two other hunters headed the opposition. Stiles wasn't told who they were but he figured it wasn't his business yet.

He knew that he didn't trust Meredith. And he didn't trust Oliver for that matter. Two people were still pissed Duke was gone and that Stiles was the reason why.

Which meant that they could come back at any time.

He should have just hit them with orbs.

He parked next to Laura's car before he got out. Stiles sighed before he rubbed his face; going up the stairs.

The witch opened the door to utter chaos.

Derek chased Cora up the stairs with Laura and Peter behind them; both attempting to calm Derek down.

Allison and Lydia just watched it all laughing.

“What the hell is going on?” Stiles asked.

Cora faltered at his voice; Derek tackled her from behind.

“Derek! Get off your sister.” Stiles said, “Why is he mad at Cora?”

Allison and Lydia both walked up to him.

“Better question, how'd it go?”

Stiles stared at them, “Bennett is gone. Meredith chose our side and Oliver is gone.”

“That's great news!” Allison exclaimed.

“It's too easy.” Stiles said.

“What?”

“It was way too easy to go there and take care of Bennett...one of them runs and the other joins us...it's suspicious.”

Lydia frowned, “We get an easy win and you're looking it in the mouth.”

“Lyds, think back to our luck when it comes to our enemies...when is it ever easy? When have we ever gotten a threat out of the way that easy?”

The two females in front of him both sighed.

“So what's the next plan?”

“I don't trust Meredith and Oliver.” Stiles said, “So I'm going to arrange for them to be taken out.”

“Won't Kincaid be pissed?” Talia asked.

“If he knows I was having doubts about them then no he won't. He's going to make me his second in command for crying out loud. He obviously trusts me enough to have his back.”

It got insanely quiet after that statement.

Stiles held in the urge to sigh and curse at the same time. He hadn't meant to say that and by the looks on the faces of the pack...

Well obviously they were going to talk about it.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions on what Stiles should do occur; Kali visits the Hale home.

Battles with blood and gore and days on end without sleep. Stiles knew the schedule for those kinds of things. He'd done enough of them when he was a vampire. With Kincaid hell bent on world domination and having Stiles as his second? Well that was a lot harder to swallow.

Stiles was tired and he wanted to sleep. A week and a half of doing just magic would tire anyone out. But staying up all hours of the night and day to get a handle on his new tricks took more out of him than raising a body.

The news of being Kincaid's second had stunned the Hale household before complete and total chaos hit it. Stiles watched his girls as he sat across from them in Derek's room. Aiden watched outside as the oldest sighed.

“This is insane Stiles.” Allison muttered, “We didn't want to rule the world-”

“Not with Deucalion but this—this is a golden opportunity.” Lydia said, “We could better protect the Hale's—we could do what we want when we wanted to. I mean, this is complete and total freedom from everything.”

“Kincaid probably wouldn't even want us there-”

“Kincaid isn't an idiot.” Aiden interrupted Allison, “He knows where Stiles goes we go. And I bet he's counting on it. The four of us were unstoppable as vampires. Now three of us are witches and the fourth is a werewolf. Stiles, what would you job be?”

Kincaid had actually sent a list of what was expected after Stiles had asked that same question. He handed them a print out. All three of them crowded around the paper to read it.

“I'd be leading his army, taking care of affairs with allies, and basically be doing his job for him.”

“So you'd essentially—be running the world for him?” Lydia asked.

Aiden grinned, “When Kincaid gets in power we could just kill him and rule things ourselves.”

Stiles stared at him, “You want us to double cross him?”

“Stiles, all these duties...you'd be running the world anyways. Don't you want the title of it as well? All the work and none of the glory?”

“I figured you three would be trying to talk me out of it.”

“Well it's a chance of a lifetime.”

Stiles frowned, “Aiden, give the list to Talia...they're going to talk about it amongst themselves. I'm taking all counsel on this.”

“Why give it to Talia?” Aiden asked.

“Because if Stiles goes with Kincaid, so will Derek. Which means Laura and Cora will as well. She'll lose three of her children to this decision.” Lydia said.

Aiden frowned but nodded before he went downstairs.

“What do you want to do Stiles?” Allison asked.

“I don't want to help Kincaid rule anything.” Stiles said honestly, “But we have to keep my deal with him in account.”

Both girls winced at the statement.

“So no matter what we want or decide you're going to have to do it anyways.”

“Basically.” Stiles said, “But if everyone is extremely against it then I'll tell Kincaid I can't and we'll deal with the fall out.”

“The last time you tried to say no to him he choked you.” Lydia said, “What would he do if you tried to turn down the job as his second?”

He'd probably be killed for it.

“I'm pretty sure I made an awful deal.” Stiles said softly, “I should have just killed Kincaid before I killed Duke.”

“You did what you had to.”

Stiles leaned his head into his hands.

“Can you two give us a minute?” Derek asked, as he walked in.

Allison and Lydia both got up and left them.

“You've had a busy day.”

“It was still too easy.” Stiles muttered.

“Why do you keep saying that?”

“It took me how long to kill Duke? To kill the Argent's? Killing people is hard—trying to kill them when you want to? There's always things that go wrong. There are so may things that go wrong and nothing did with Bennett.”

“So you got lucky-”

“Derek, I don't get lucky.” Stiles snapped, as he looked at the wolf, “I don't when it comes to these things.”

“Well this time you did. You've been practicing all day with your magic—for the last week and a half. You went after all those people as a vampire. You had to use-”

“My enhanced speed and guns.” Stiles said, “Sometimes my sword or my hands.”

“Magic makes everything easier.”

“It doesn't do anything for my conscious.”

Derek knelt down in front of Stiles. Gripped his hands and kissed them.

“You still feel—wrong.” Derek frowned.

“Haven't been able to ground myself.” Stiles muttered, “I'm just—I don't know. I'm freaked over nothing.”

“It's not over nothing.” Derek said.

“Kincaid is giving me the chance of a lifetime.” Stiles said, steamrolled over Derek when he tried to speak, “You can't argue that it isn't. I can better protect everyone if I'm helping rule. Granted Aiden thinks we should kill Kincaid when it all happens since I'll basically be doing all his jobs. And it's a good idea at the same time that doing it will make everyone targets. But it's so freaking tempting, you have no idea. If Duke hadn't of betrayed me like he did I would still be on track with him to do the same thing me and Kincaid are doing. And it's freaking insane to think that we might actually succeed in doing this. Our army is growing each day and within the next year or two we could actually succeed in world domination. Kincaid has branches of the supernatural allies we have going to certain parts of the world to deal with the humans there. And you can hate me all you want but this? World domination, I've wanted it for two hundred years. Deucalion talked about it but we never did anything until thirty years ago. So yeah, I want this. Who doesn't want more power? But then I know it's wrong and I know it can possibly hurt you guys. But then I talked to my Father—and he said we can ward buildings so that certain people can enter—like the wards around your home—and we can protect it from fire and explosives—and I can _build_ that...I can get _Kincaid_ to build that. And then we'd be safe-”

Derek kissed the witch who whimpered softly.

“Breathe.” Derek said, a small laugh escaped him, “My Mom was downstairs with Peter and the others. Mom and Peter think it's a good move. But she'll only be for it if we can all go.”

“Of course you can all come. I love your family like they're my own-”

“Does Kincaid want you to continue to do your business?”

“Up until the first big battle. Derek, we're about to enter a war zone of epic proportions. You all have to think about that.”

“My Mom's been talking about it for a year. She guessed that you'd be Kincaid's second since he wanted you to build yourself into a scary witch.” Derek said, “Or if not his second then the general of his army. Either which way you'd be going with him. We prepared for it.”

“How did she guess it when I didn't?” Stiles asked, “I was seriously blindsided by him saying it. I didn't realize he trusted me like that. Hell, I didn't think he'd trust me enough to have me anywhere near the top. I was just supposed to be his ace in the hole. Nothing else but that.”

“Because if she were in Kincaid's shoes, you'd be who she'd choose as her second.”

“Seriously? Not Peter?”

“You know battles and you know your allies better than anyone.” Derek said.

Stiles smiled at him, “So how long are they going to talk about it?”

“No clue.” Derek said.

The vampire grinned at Derek before he slid out of his chair. Straddled the wolf easily as the younger male stared at him.

“Think we could get away with making out?”

“Door-”

Stiles waved his hand at the door; the lock clicked as the witch tilted his head.

“Locked.”

Derek gripped his thighs before he kissed Stiles. The witch fisted the wolf's hair as he let out a quiet moan.

The ex-vampire's hands trailed down Derek's sides before they rested on the wolf's hips.

Derek gasped and pulled away, “What was that?”

Stiles stared at him, “What do you mean?”

“There was—a tingling.” Derek said, “Like when I touch you after you do magic.”

“Seriously?”

Derek nodded his head, “It was weird.”

“Bad weird or-”

“I don't know.” Derek said, as he kissed Stiles again.

A moan worked its way out of Derek's throat as he felt his lips tingle again. Stiles' hands caressed Derek's sides. The wolf whimpered as Stiles moved his lips away and nuzzled the man's neck.

“Shit— _Stiles_.”

The witch smiled into Derek's skin.

“Feel good?”

Derek nodded his head, “Why—what are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Stiles said, “It may be the after effect of magic?”

“Shouldn't it feel bad since you—did dark magic?”

Stiles shrugged, “I don't know—still new to this.”

“This tingling—is this what it feels like when you do magic?”

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip.

“I think you're feeling the after effects because you can take pain? Maybe it works with good feelings as well?” Stiles said, as he gripped Derek's hand, “Let's test that.”

He created an orb in his hand; focused on the good magic needed to create it. It glowed yellow and bright in his hand. Stiles himself felt warm and relaxed. When he did good magic he felt invincible.

Derek let out a loud moan as Stiles let it grow.

“Oh my—that feels awesome.”

Stiles let it degenerate as the wolf stared at him with yellow eyes.

“What'd you feel?”

“Warm and relaxed—like nothing could hurt me.”

Stiles smiled, “So you're sensitive to my magic.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Depends on what kind of magic I do.” Stiles said, “Bad magic could make you feel awful..which is strange because—the last major spell I did was dark.”

“Door?”

“That was so small though.” Stiles said.

“Well we know that I'm sensitive now.”

“Which means I should ground myself before we do these things.”

Derek nodded his head slowly. Stiles went to move off of the wolf but was stopped by Derek's hands.

The male jerked Stiles back into his lap.

“Ground later.” Derek said, his hand on Stiles' erection.

“Der-”

The wolf bit down on Stiles' neck before he almost tossed Stiles onto the floor. His hips moved down into the witch's as Stiles let out a breathy moan.

“Fuck! Derek-”

“I'm ready.” Derek said, “I love you so much. I want you so bad.”

“Not—not right now.” Stiles groaned, “Your parents—your family is downstairs. We should—should make it special.”

“And I'd appreciate it if you'd come downstairs.” Lydia said through the door.

Derek almost whimpered as he got off Stiles.

“What's up Lyds?”

“Kali is here to see you.”

Stiles frowned, “Why don't I like the sound of that?”

“Because you're smart.” Lydia snickered.

Stiles stood up and opened the door.

“I'll be down in a second.” Stiles said, as she nodded and left, “Derek, you and me are going out tonight. Be ready at seven.”

Derek stared at him before he smiled.

“And where are we going?”

“My house for dinner.” Stiles said, “Dad works a double so he won't be home. And Lyds can stay with Jackson.”

“Should I pack for overnight?” Derek asked, as Stiles nodded.

Stiles pulled the wolf up and kissed him. Both of them headed downstairs as Stiles went up to Kali. He kissed her cheek before he pulled back.

“What can I do for you Kali?”

“The coven wants to stay here long term. I'm guessing the reason you haven't approached us is because we weren't on your list-”

“No, I wanted you guys to stay.” Stiles said, “Walk with me?”

Kali nodded as they left the house.

“Your business has skyrocketed.” Kali said, “We miss you at the house. I know Kincaid has you busy but—you lived with most of us for over a century—it'd be nice if you came around.”

“Why Kali? Are you admitting to missing me yourself?” Stiles asked, as she shoved his shoulder, “I'm sorry I haven't visited. I've been focused on my magic. Kincaid—I made a deal with him.”

“What deal did you make with him?”

“He knew I was trying to kill Duke. And made me a deal because you know he's trying to take over like Duke wanted to right? Basically the Hale family gets to stay in the superntaural closet and he'd protect them.”

“Let me guess...he holds that over your head like Duke would have?”

“All the time. Got told today I'm going to be his second in command. I'm—not sure what to do.”

“Then I came at a good time.” Kali said, “Do it. Kincaid will fuck up and you'll have all the power.”

Stiles laughed, “You and Aiden had the same thought.”

“Well it's true. If you're going to be doing most of the work then you should have the benefit of having the title. And don't give me that shocked look. Kincaid and Duke loved each other so much because they were the same. They got other people to do their work for them. Plus I fucking hate Kincaid.”

“Kali—I know the Azureus coven took a hit last year losing Duke—me and the girls and Aiden—but do you think-”

“Jennifer would ally us with you? That is a stupid question. The coven still loves you and thinks of you as one of our own.” Kali said, “So yes we will become your ally.”

Stiles grinned, “You don't know if we'll win or not?”

“With the four of you on it I know you'll win.” Kali said, “I just came by to ask you to visit more often.”

“I'll even bring the girls and Aiden.” Stiles said.

“You'd better. Take care of yourself.” Kali muttered, “You've lost some weight since I last saw you.”

“I will.” Stiles said, as she kissed his cheek and left.

The witch took a deep breath and turned back to the house. He sent a text to Kincaid to give him the good news.

Because the Azureus coven made the last vampire coven to side with them. Stiles had been putting off talking to them because he was scared they'd hate him.

So really, it was great that Kali had come over.

Now to decide whether or not he'd be taking that position as second in command.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking with Kincaid, Stiles gets to go on a trip.

Stiles stared at the clock as Kincaid talked to him over speakerphone. Lydia and Allison sat across from him with Aiden. Talia and Peter were sat on the couch. Derek was right next to him as the vampire rattled off numbers that probably didn't mean anything to the wolves, with the exception of Aiden.

“So what does the Azureus coven joining us do for the vampire count?” Stiles asked.

“ _With your old coven joining ranks that means I have extra protection for my second in command. It also means that the vampires we had already will be whipped into shape. Kali and Ennis have a zero tolerance for lazy vamps.” Kincaid said, “We obviously have the Hale family on our side-”_

“We do and we also have the remaining Argent's on our side. Chris Argent signed an alliance contract for me.” Stiles said, snapping his fingers at Allison to get the contract, “And with him we have the signatures of his allies. So the hunters will have even less to work with.”

“ _That sounds excellent. You've been a busy boy since I left a few hours ago.”_

“Yes well I was going to tell you about Argent but you were gone.” Stiles said, “Also, I would like to propose an idea to you, Kincaid.”

“ _Shoot!”_

“You know that when I go with you I'll have the entirety of the Hale pack come with me. So them along with the girls and Aiden would need somewhere to stay. I propose that we create a building—skyscraper height if you will—that will be completely protected by any kind of defensive maneuver that our enemies might use.”

“ _An enchanted building to live in?”_

“And work out of.” Stiles said, “We would live and work there. Place the same wards on the building as the Hale family has. Only certain people may enter. We'll have to have some of their blood to make it work but for what we're trying to do a little blood shouldn't matter. But it ensures that we are safe when we do our workings as well as protect all of us while we sleep.”

The other end of the line was completely silent as Stiles looked at it. He didn't chance a look at anyone else. It felt like if he did then Kincaid would shoot the idea down. Because if he could make this building then a good percent of his anxiety would go down.

“ _If I agreed to this—extra security measure of sorts—would you agree to be my second in command, Stiles?”_

“Yes.” Stiles said firmly.

“ _I'll have an architect draw up some plans then.” Kincaid said, “And then you can come when the foundation is laid out to start warding it.”_

“Sounds like a plan. Anything else we need to discuss?” Stiles asked, he kept his sigh of relief to himself.

Everyone else didn't do the same as Stiles gripped Derek's hand in his.

“ _Actually Stiles, I need you to come to St. Louis.”_

Stiles twitched, “Missouri?”

“ _No, the other St. Louis, yes in Missouri. You can get out of school, I trust?”_

“When do you need me?” Stiles asked.

“ _I need you on a plane tonight.” Kincaid said, “There's a coven of witches, about eighteen of them. I need you to sign them on for our cause.”_

“You want me to do that alone?” Stiles questioned.

“ _Take back up if you need to. I'm sure the girls and Aiden would love to get out of Beacon Hills for a while.” Kincaid said, “Hell your boyfriend can even come for all I care. I just want it done by Sunday.”_

It was a Tuesday currently. Stiles thought he could possibly get it done.

“ _Use force if necessary—well you know how to get people to bow down to what you want. They're a good willed coven, so you can scare them when the dark magic you wield.” Kincaid said, “Text me when you land.”_

The man hung up on them as Stiles stared at the phone.

“Fuck.” Stiles breathed, “Derek-”

“I'm coming with you. Mom, I'm going with him.” Derek said firmly.

“You have school—you can't skip that-”

“Peter, shut up.” Talia snapped, “Stiles, who would you like to take?”

The ex-vampire opened and shut his mouth.

“Too many people will make the witches freeze up.” Stiles said, “And I hate cagey people, they piss me off like nothing else. Allison and Lydia will accompany me...and I'd like for Derek to come with me as well. Aiden will be of more use to me here. I need contingency plans, Aiden.”

“I'll have a nice stack ready for you when you get home.” Aiden said.

“Allison, you need to call your Dad and tell him you're going with me. We need to pack for the rest of the week...pack warm clothes. St. Louis around this time of the year is awful.” Stiles said, “Aw guys, remember when cold weather didn't bother us?”

Allison and Lydia both grinned at him.

“Lyds, I want you to call Jennifer and tell her to come with us.”

“I'll go to the house and pack both of our clothes and then call her. You can tell Talia what to expect.” Lydia said, as she and Allison left the room with Aiden trailing behind them.

Stiles stared at Talia and Peter as they moved to the table.

“Why are you inviting Jennifer?” Peter asked.

“Present a united front. Witches, wolves, and vampires on one side. And with Allison being an Argent that will carry the name of hunters as well.” Stiles said, “It's harder to say no to a front like that.”

“And what can I expect?” Talia asked.

Stiles glanced at Derek, “Look, I'm not going to sugarcoat anything. This could possibly be dangerous. At the first sign of it being so I'm going to send Derek and the girls back here on a plane. Jennifer and I will take care of it from there. But you know I won't put your son into unnecessary danger, Talia.”

“I know you wouldn't.” Talia grinned.

“Basically we're going to go and talk with them. They're going to tell us all the reasons it'd be better for them to remain neutral. Then I'm going to explain to them that staying neutral will get them killed if our enemies come to them and they say no. Saying no to some of those people is an instant death sentence to witch covens.” Stiles said, “If they yes to us then I'll set up dark wards around their homes to keep our enemies away. I'm _hoping_ they'll say yes after I talk to them but some people are idiots.”

“And you need Derek there why?” Peter asked, eyes narrowed slightly.

Not because it would be special and they could have sex, of course not.

“Because of the united front. Wolves, witches, and vampires presenting a united fron-”

“Why not bring myself then?”

“Because I'd rather bring my boyfriend.” Stiles grinned, “Derek will ground me a hell of a lot better than you can. And honestly? If the witches see that we can form relationships with other species they might think about joining even more. In most supernatural circles it can be seen as taboo for other species to date.”

“I-”

“Peter, hush.” Talia said, “I give you my blessing. But please watch out for one another.”

“Mom, we always do.” Derek said softly.

Stiles dragged the wolf upstairs and to the younger male's room. The witch immediately went to Derek's closet and started to pull out warmer clothes. Derek just watched him with a smile on his face.

“This wouldn't have anything to do with us having sex, right?” Derek asked.

Stiles paused, “I mean a little but you do ground me, Derek. And if I'm going to be proving myself to a bunch of witches—I'm going to need all the help I can get.”

“Why didn't Kincaid tell you about this earlier?”

Stiles shrugged, “He hasn't been to his home base in a while. When he's here his minions know better than to bother him.”

“This is the first time he's sent you to get an ally though.”

“Yeah but if he's moving the schedule up then it only makes sense that he's going to use every person he has to secure the remaining people.” Stiles said, “I mean shit, he sent someone to get our alliance with the gargoyles two weeks ago. He wants-”

“Wait, gargoyles are a thing?”

“You read the Argent bestiary..and I know your family has one.”

“Neither had anything about gargoyles!”

Stiles frowned, “Well regardless, there are gargoyles. They're assholes but we need people for an aerial assault.”

“Wouldn't dragons be better?” Derek asked.

“Which is why Kincaid is going to deal with them.” Stiles said, “We got the easy one.”

“A coven of witches is easier?”

“Dragons are not easy creatures to deal with. They're temperamental at best.”

Derek watched the witch as he started to pack his clothes.

“Shouldn't I decide what to wear?”

“I'm packing your warmest clothes.” Stiles said.

“I don't get cold easily.” Derek said.

Stiles stared at him for a moment.

“Sorry I'm just-”

“It's fine. Are you worried?”

“I'm always worried when I have to make new allies for Kincaid.”

“Why?”

Because failure wasn't an option for Stiles.

Instead of answering Stiles just grabbed the wolf's leather jacket and tossed it at him.

“Go say bye to your family so we can get going.”

Derek nodded his head slowly as he pulled his jacket on. Stiles' phone buzzed as he looked at the text from Lydia.

_From: Lydia  
Called Dad and let him know what the plan is. Bags are packed and in the car. Allison's Dad is fine with the plan as long as we are careful. He paid for our plane tickets, I'm pretty sure he's trying to make up for being an asshole to Ally. Outside the Hale's right now so move your ass._

Stiles grabbed Derek's bag and went downstairs.

“Girls are back.” Stiles said.

“With Jennifer?” Talia asked, as Stiles nodded, “Take care of my son okay?”

“Always do.”

He went outside to the car and was actually shocked that Allison was in the back seat with Derek and Jennifer. Lydia sat in the driver's seat staring at him.

“I would have thought Allison would be riding shot gun.”

“Wanted to talk to Jen.”

Stiles smiled at her and slid into the passenger seat. That was a straight up lie and they all knew it. Stiles liked to ride up front when he was stressed.

His girls, Allison and Lydia, they knew him so well. Just like he knew them too well. It was insane if Stiles was honest just how well they knew each other.

The ride to the airport was filled with Allison and Lydia talking to Jennifer.

Stiles moved his hand back and gripped Derek's hand in his. He hated flying on airplanes and he hated St. Louis. There were a lot of bad memories in that city.

The last time Stiles had been in St. Louis it had ended in the coven having to run. They'd barely made it onto the plane before the wolf pack there had gotten there.Granted that had been sixty years ago—but still.

The _then_ vampire had killed a beta in the wolf pack. All because the wolf had tried to drug his and Lydia's drinks.

_He'd meant no harm._ That was what the Alpha, the Alpha's mate, and the beta had said.

They hadn't appreciated that  _Stiles had meant no harm_ when he snapped the beta's neck and tore said head off the creature's shoulders.

Hadn't appreciated that  _he'd meant no harm_ when he sent it to them.

The bastard beta had meant harm. He'd been eyeing Lydia all night; it was one of the reasons Stiles hadn't left her alone. Which was why the guy had tried to drug them.

He hadn't accounted for Stiles seeing him.

No one would hurt his girls while he was around. Stiles would kill anyone that did. He had zero tolerance for anyone's bullshit when it came to Lydia and Allison. Both of their lives had sucked before they'd met Stiles, he tried to keep it from that while they were with him.

He'd like to think that so far he'd succeeded.

They got onto the plane with no trouble. Stiles took something to knock his nerves out on the ride over. He didn't feel like dealing with the anxiety and panic of a plane ride. He rested his head on Derek's shoulder. One hand gripped in Derek's and the other in Allison's.

The thing with Kincaid was that Stiles was pretty sure that as soon as they were done in St. Louis they were going to be sent to sign another alliance.

And Stiles wasn't game for that. He wanted to deal with his business and be a normal teenager. Then again, helping a vampire take over the world wasn't normal. Being a necromancer wasn't in the same realm as normal.

When they landed they went straight to the hotel. Jennifer would have her own room. Derek and Stiles would be sharing and Lydia would room with Allison.

Stiles immediately went and laid on the bed. Face down in the pillows as he took in a deep breath. He wanted to do something easier—he'd take dragons over other witches.

“So now what?” Derek asked.

Stiles turned over and stared at him.

“We make first contact tomorrow. The girls will want to go sight seeing with Jennifer and the two of us are going to spend the day and night together.”

Derek grinned, “Is that so?”

Stiles nodded his head slowly.

“That's the new official plan.”

Derek crawled on top of Stiles.

“I like that plan.”

He kissed Stiles quickly.

“I also like the plan where we go explore tonight too.”

Stiles laughed, ”You're not tired?”

Derek shook his head quickly.

“More like I'm excited.”

Stiles grinned at him, “Can feel that much.”

The blush that crossed Derek's face for all of two seconds was worth it in Stiles' opinion.

The wolf got off of him as the male claimed he wanted to go see 'the Gateway Arch Stiles, it's freaking huge!'

And while Stiles hated St. Louis because of his past; the look on Derek's face was worth being here again.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets up with the coven of witches in St. Louis and then he gets more than he bargained for with Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!

Stiles was used to being the most hated person in the room. Being Deucalion's favorite for decades made him a target. The leader of the coven in St. Louis was a tall male with black and orange hair. Stiles was reminded of a skunk as he stared at him.

Phillip was the name of the leader. He had demanded that for this meeting Stiles come alone.

Stiles was fine with that. The girls wanted to sight see and it kept Derek out of trouble.

“So why did you bring three females and a male with you?”

“Two of those three females are witches like myself. The third female is the leader of the Azureus coven. And the male is the son of one of the most prominent lines of werewolves in the United States.”

“So you have vampires, werewolves, and some witches on your side. Why do you need us?”

“Safety in numbers.” Stiles said, “And we're entering a new world. You can either join us or be killed by us.”

“Should you really be making threats?” Phillip asked, “You're surrounded by witches.”

The ex-vampire laughed at him.

“Here's the difference Phil, can I call you Phil? Your coven is known for not hurting people. It goes against your nature or whatever. I have no such morals because I used to be a vampire. I killed people for a living. I practice dark magic so if you're going to start to think to yourself 'he won't hurt me' then you're very wrong. I don't bluff.”

Phillip paled as the older male smiled.

“I'm a hell of a lot older and wiser than you. Therefore, I know who and when to back someone who has a good plan. That person is currently Kincaid. If you were worth your reputation as someone who doesn't do violence you'll just go ahead and sign the alliance contract.”

“I-”

“Oh no, you don't get to talk yet.” Stiles said, “I hate your city. I have a lot of awful memories here. So I don't want to be here until whenever the fuck you decide to give into my needs and sign the contract. It's nice and productive. Fits with both of our needs, don't you think?”

Stiles watched the witch in front of him with a smug smile on his face. Phillip tried to hit Stiles as the ex-vampire grabbed the man's flying arm and flipped him. The witch cried out in pain as he tried to get back up. Shoved his foot into the man's chest before he knelt down with an orb in his hand. Stiles tsked the man before he moved some hair behind the man's ear with his free hand.

“Any comments or questions? Concerns about what this will mean for your coven?”

“What will joining you mean for the coven?” Phillip stuttered, his eyes widened.

Stiles stood up and got off of Phillip before he leaned back against the wall behind him. The orb shrunk into his palm as the leader shot up. He was paler than before as Stiles looked around at the coven.

“You know Phil, I am _so glad_ you asked that question. Kincaid will offer protection for you and your coven if you join us. We'll also give you St. Louis, which means that pack that tried to kill you last year, yes we know about that, will relocate to a suburb outside of St. Louis. One of your choosing. They have already agreed to those terms.”

“I doubt they did it lightly.” Phillip muttered.

“You're getting the better part of the deal. And no they didn't decide on it easily, that's what positive reinforcement is all about. We give you St. Louis and they have thir own city outside of here. They liked the idea of not having to fight you guys at every turn. Plus you're more important to our cause than wolves. We have plenty of wolves. With the male I brought we have plenty of wolf allies. Good, trustworthy ones that aren't known for killing people. Not like the pack here. So, on top of that you will offer us your help when we need it. Meaning you will use your magic on other people. If you have a problem with this—well it doesn't matter if you do or not. Kincaid wants what he wants.”

“So you can't change any of it?”

“I'm not authorized to do that. Everyone else signed the contract as is, you won't be any different if you sign it. Now, I understand this is a huge commitment Phil. So I'm going to leave this here.” Stiles tossed the contract down, “You can read over it and give me a call if and when you decide to sign it. But I'd like it to be before Friday. So that gives you...about...two days.”

Stiles stared at all of them.

“Also I used to be a vampire and I train with werewolves. I also have magic at my disposal. There is no one in this room that can take me. The sooner you learn that the better if will be for you. Because the next time I have to give a demonstration you will be looking for a new high priest for your coven.” Stiles growled, “Have a nice day!”

He kicked off the wall and moved to the door. The two witches there moved quickly as Stiles left. He went to the car rental and slid into the vehicle. Dialed Derek's number as he drove away from the coven.

“ _Hey Stiles!”_

“Hey! So what are you guys up to?”

“ _We went to the aquarium and then got lunch. Wanted to go to Cathedral Basilica with you.”_

Stiles smiled, “Where are you guys at now?”

“ _City Museum!”_

“I'll be there shortly to pick you up so we can go to the Cathedral.”

“ _And have that date of ours?”_

“Of course.”

“ _Can't wait!”_

Stiles put in the location on the GPS before he headed in the direction that the voice told him to go.

He was excited about this date with Derek. It would be better than anything in Beacon Hills—it was special.

Stiles glanced at his phone. He hoped that Phillip would call sooner rather than later. He didn't want to deal with this coven all week.

Didn't want to give them the two days. They were going to protect the coven. If their leader couldn't see that then the man was a freaking idiot.

Then again, the werewolf pack hadn't wanted to sign either until Kincaid promised that they would be out whether they liked it or not.

Granted Stiles didn't want to threaten people but if it came between them and the deal he had with Kincaid—he'd put on his facade from when he was a vampire and act the part of good fledgling.

Stiles pulled onto the street and sent Derek a text. Watched the wolf come out and run to the car.

“Hey!” Derek said.

Stiles leaned over and kissed him.

“So did they sign it?”

“Not yet but give it a day.”

“That confident?”

Stiles stared at Derek for a moment.

“I had to get a little rough with their leader. If they know what's good for them they'll sign the contract.”

“How rough?”

“Flipped him onto his back and created one of my dark orbs.” Stiles said, “Had to remind them that I'm an ex-vampire with magic at my disposal and I train with werewolves. My reflexes are better than most people in this country.”

“Maybe not in the country.” Derek said, “Your ego is getting-”

“Der, there's a reason people fear me.” Stiles said, “It isn't an ego thing, it's very much a 'my reputation seriously freaking precedes me' type deal.”

“I understand that but don't you think that we need to a little nicer to these people?”

“No because it won't do any good. We need allies Derek, you know that.”

Derek nodded his head slowly.

“Sorry, I know you're doing this to protect everyone it's just—I hate that Kincaid is posing you like he is...like some sort of villain-”

“I'm his right hand.” Stiles said, “I beat down anyone that comes between us and what we want.”

The witch pulled up to the Cathedral and parked. Derek too his time taking pictures as Stiles pulled his phone out.

He took pictures of Derek and sent them to Talia as an update.

“It's so gorgeous.” Derek muttered.

“The architecture is outstanding.”

While the Cathedral was amazing; the look of relaxation on Derek's face took the cake. He hadn't seen Derek look quite so light hearted since before he'd met Stiles.

And wasn't that a depressing thought?

That he might have been the reason that Derek always looked so stressed out.

“You okay, Stiles?”

“I'm fine...just...you look relaxed.”

“Can you blame me?” Derek asked, “This place is awesome!”

“You're never like this at home.”

Derek frowned, “You're always working or handling a problem at home. I stress out because you might get hurt. Hells, anyone I love might get hurt.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's alright.” Stiles said, “I-”

Derek grabbed Stiles' hand, “Back home it's just stressful. If I can forget why we're here then I'll be relaxing. Come on, I've seen enough.”

The witch stared at Derek, “I'm sorry—I didn't want to bring your mood down...but I guess I couldn't help it.”

“Why not?”

“St. Louis brings a lot of bad memories to mind.” Stiles said, “I'd rather not tell you the story.”

He tugged on Derek's hand as they walked outside.

The two of them went to the car and got in.

“What do you want to do now?” Stiles asked.

Derek grinned, “Let's go back to the hotel.”

Stiles nodded before he turned the car on. Steered them in the direction of the hotel they were staying at.

When his phone rang he almost threw it out the window. Stiles grabbed it and answered with a sigh.

“Yes Kincaid?”

“ _How is it?”_

“Delivered the contract. I suspect they'll sign.”

“ _Good. Keep me informed...and if they don't Stiles-”_

“Make them, I know.” Stiles said.

The man hung up as Stiles tossed his phone down. Derek frowned at the device.

“Why not just text if the phone call is going to be so short?”

“He hates texting.” Stiles muttered.

The witch drove into the parking lot of the hotel and slid his car into a space. His hands slid through his hair as Derek took one of them. Kissed the knuckles gently.

“I'm sorry you're so stressed.”

“I'm sorry I'm not better company.” Stiles said.

Derek pulled him towards the hotel door. They said nothing as they made their way to the room they were staying in.

Stiles gasped when Derek kissed him. The younger male shoved the witch into the wall.

The wolf's hands gripped Stiles' thighs before he picked the male up. Dropped him on the bed carefully before his nose slid up the ex-vampire's neck.

A moan slipped from his lips as the wolf nipped and sucked at various spots on his neck and shoulders. His shirt being yanked off and tossed away.

The witch pulled at Derek's shirt. The wolf moved back and took it off himself.

A whimper was jerked from Stiles throat when Derek rolled his hips down into his own.

Derek's hands moved down to Stiles' pants. The wolf pulled at Stiles' pants and boxers. Pushed them down as they both let out short gasps.

“Der—Derek...you need to be sure.” Stiles breathed.

“I am.” Derek muttered.

Stiles sat up long enough to unbutton Derek's jeans. The wolf getting out of them and his boxers in a frenzied hurry. His lips were back on Stiles', knocking the witch down as he gripped the male's head.

The older male released a moan as Derek's fingers ghosted over his sides. Heard lube being open as Stiles rolled them over.

Derek slid a finger into him as the witch grinned.

“Don't worry, I can take more than that.” Stiles muttered against his lips.

Stiles only smiled when he felt Derek shiver. Two fingers slid in with the first as the witch let out a whimper. It burned as he rode them.

“Stretch.” Stiles told Derek, feeling him move his fingers as his body tilted up, “Just like that—you're--you're doing so well for—fuck!”

“Did some research.” Derek admitted, “Wanted to be ready for you.”

And it shouldn't have turned Stiles on to hear that but it did. It pleased him that Derek wanted to have sex—with Stiles.

Sex required a certain amount of trust. Trust that Derek had when it came to Stiles and now obviously it meant Derek trusted him. Kissed the wolf and bit on his lip as he pulled Derek to sit up. He sucked on his boyfriend's bottom lip as Derek growled softly.

“Fuck Derek.” Stiles whined, “Fuck me.”

Derek's fingers slid out of him as Stiles nuzzled the man's neck.

“No condom...just you.” Stiles said, “Please?”

Derek's eyes widened, “Did you—with them?”

Stiles frowned, “They wore condoms.”

The look Derek gave him spoke volumes as he moved quickly. That look stated that he was excited and pleased all in one. Slicked his erection up as Stiles gripped it over Derek's own hand. Sunk onto the younger male with a cry of sheer pleasure.

His toes curled as his eyes fell shut. Felt the rumble from Derek.

“Feels good.” Derek muttered.

The stretch and burn that accompanied that feeling of fullness had Stiles breathless. He rose up and sunk back down before Derek rolled them back over. The wolf stayed as close to Stiles as possible before he started to move his hips. Growled words into Stiles' skin. 'Mine' and 'Please' were the words that Stiles picked out the most.

Stiles released quiet moans as he and Derek moved together. Stiles moved his neck to the side while Derek moved his hips faster. A steady rhythm had Stiles gasping for breath. A whine escaped the younger man before he bit down on Stiles' neck. He sucked on the area as Stiles cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

The witch let his nails drag down Derek's back. They sunk into the younger man's shoulders as Stiles moaned wantonly. Let his magic pour out of his hands and into Derek. The growl that Derek released would have scared him if it had been anything but what Stiles was feeling. Letting his lover feel what he was doing to Stiles.

“Harder—harder Derek.” Stiles told him, “I'm close!”

The thrusts turned into an almost slam into Stiles' body. Derek's hand fell onto Stiles' erection and started to stroke. Stiles thrust back into Derek's hips before he heard Derek groan. Felt a warmth inside of him as his boyfriend rode out his orgasm. Stiles' own built up as he let out a loud cry; his come hit Derek's stomach as they both continued to move together.

Derek's hips stilled only after Stiles turned boneless. The wolf pulled out of him and rubbed his nose against the other man's neck.

“Love you—love you so much.” Derek muttered, “So perfect—smell like mine. My mate...my pack.”

It was the last thing that Stiles heard before he passed out.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles should really know his own strength and then Kincaid gives him orders to retrieve two new allies.

When Stiles woke up it was to Derek's eyes. The wolf watched him carefully before he shook his head.

“You shouldn't use your magic when you're already exhausted.”

“I told you it'd be special.” Stiles muttered.

“It was because it was with you...with no one to hear us.” Derek said.

Stiles kissed him before he sighed when his phone rang. He moved and grabbed it as Derek nuzzled the man's neck.

“Yes?”

“ _Stiles, this is Phillip. I want one thing from you before I sign this.”_

The witch sat up and frowned.

“And what could I possibly do for you?”

“ _Raise someone for me.”_

“Who do you need raised?” Stiles asked, as Derek pulled away with a tilted head.

“ _The last leader of our coven.”_

“How long ago did the person die?”

“ _Twenty-six years ago.”_

Derek gaped at the phone.

“Phillip, the oldest corpse I've raised was ten years old.”

“ _You want me to sign then you need to figure out a way to raise her.”_

Stiles hung up and sighed as he stared at Derek.

“Tell him to go fuck himself.”

“I can't just tell him that. I have to get him to sign.” Stiles said, “So I'm going to have to try unfortunately.”

“Do you have to?”

“If I don't get his alliance—Kincaid won't be pleased.” Stiles muttered, “I'm going to try...you'll be there. And I'm going to need Lydia and Allison there. I'll need to draw off their energy.”

Stiles sighed before he sent a text to Lydia and Allison. Sent a separate one to Phillip that asked for a time and place.

He got his answer from Phillip almost immediately.

Forwarded the information to his girls as Derek sighed.

“Can't we just force him to sign?”

“It'll be easier if we help.” Stiles said, “We can trust them more.”

“And if you can't raise the corpse?”

Stiles licked his lips, “Then we say we tried and that I'll do it when I'm stronger.”

Derek nodded his head as they crawled out of bed. Stiles went to his bag and pulled out a new outfit. He pulled on his pants while Stiles did the same.

Yanked his shoes on before he pulled his shirt on.

“So we going there now?”

Stiles nodded his head, “Lyds is going to pick up the things I need and meet us there.”

“What if he doesn't sign the contract after we're done?”

Stiles stared at his boyfriend before he smiled coldly.

“Then I break both his hands and make someone in the coven with sense sign it.”

“I'll help you.” Derek said.

Stiles kissed the wolf gently with a smile.

“We still need to go on the actual date part of all of this.” Stiles said, “So after the so called gig?”

“Of course.” Derek said.

They moved out of the room hand in hand as they went to the car.

Stiles figured he'd call Kincaid _after_ everything just in case things didn't go the way they wanted them to.

The cemetery looked like any other with tombstones and flowers both old and new on them.

He drove along the paths; followed the directions Phillip gave him.

Phillip was already there; it didn't shock Stiles at all. The man had probably called Stiles from here. He and Derek got out of the car as Stiles went over to him.

“I want you to sign the contract first.” Stiles said, “And when my girls get here you're going to sign a second contract for a necromancy gig. And you will pay for this. I don't do gigs for free or to gain something. None of the other allies got this and you won't either.”

Phillip glared, “I-”

“I don't give a shit if you demand it or not. You are not any more special than the witches we have and we aren't going to treat you as such. If you have a problem with that I can just as easily kill you and put your second in charge.”

The witch just stared at him.

“So are we going to have a problem?”

“No...of course not.”

He took the offered pen from Derek and went to his car. Stiles watched the witch sign his first name but not his last.

“You-”

“I'll complete the signature once you raise the corpse.”

Stiles stared at the grave before he sighed.

The second car pulled up with Lydia and Allison getting out. Lydia held the necromancy contract in her hand.

“Sign here.” Lydia said, as she slammed the contract on the car.

Phillip moved quickly as Stiles went to the grave.

Allison and Derek joined him as he slid into it. Opened the coffin and focused his energy on it. His mind only on the corpse in front of him.

Lydia handed him what he needed as he whispered the spell.

Derek would keep the session from going too long while Lydia and Allison would help keep his energy up to be able to raise the corpse.

Stiles put his hands on the person and felt hands on each of his shoulders.

He whispered the spell again before he bit his lip. He said the spell again and forced his darker magic into the corpse. Channeling his dark and good magic together wouldn't get the job done.

The corpse didn't move an inch.

“Well? I thought you were supposed to be amazing at this?”

Stiles held in a wince as he said the spell once more. Poured magic into the corpse and almost fell forward as the woman's eyes opened.

The witch focused on her alone as she stood up. The ex-vampire felt the connection stronger than he had with any of the other corpses he'd raised.

His eyes went cross as he stared at the woman's back. His eyelids slid shut as he imagined the woman in front of him alive and talking.

“Stiles?”

“-kay you're done!”

“Stiles, pull it back!” Lydia said fiercely.

And he didn't know how. The connection was usually two ways but now it was only one...and it was all her.

“Stiles!”

“Lyds, do the counter spell!”

And suddenly the connection was gone as Stiles felt his body go forward. He landed into a soft surface.

“Shit Stiles!” Derek's voice flooded his ears, “Get that fucker to sign the contract now!”

The witch opened his eyes and stared up at his boyfriend.

“Thank fuck.” Allison said softly, “Stiles, your nose is bleeding profusely and you weren't responding to us.”

“Connection got to be—too fluid.”

Derek flinched, “Knew this was a mistake.”

“No shit.” Stiles breathed, “Sign?”

“He signed both.” Lydia said, “Think you freaked him out when your nose started to bleed.”

“Pay for the gig?”

“He will before tomorrow morning.” Lydia said, “Or we're going to make his life a living hell.”

“I'll have to call Kincaid.” Stiles muttered.

“Later. Rest.” Derek said, “I'll drive. Allison and Lydia, meet us at the hotel with Jennifer.”

Stiles felt himself lifted up into Derek's arms.

Allison and Lydia brought up the rear as Stiles buried his face in Derek's neck.

“I'm so tired.” Stiles whispered.

“Well I”m pretty sure sex on top of a necromancy gig would tire you out. Especially given how old the corpse is.”

Stiles nodded as Derek put him in the front seat.

The witch pulled his phone out and called Kincaid. Derek frowned at him when he got in the front seat.

“Stiles-”

The witch put a finger to his lips and put it on speaker.

“ _Stiles, what can I do for you?”_

“Phillip signed, they're our ally now.”

“ _Why do you sound so tired?”_

“Phillip wanted him to raise a corpse that's been dead for over twenty years. Stiles is worn out from it but we got him to sign a contract for necromancy so it seems like there isn't any preferential treatment.” Derek said.

“ _Who thought of that?”_

“Me and Lyds.” Stiles muttered, “Allison thought of putting a new clause in the contract that states that because he worked me so hard that he owes us three favors.”

“ _In the necromancy contract?”_

“Yes sir.” Stiles said.

“ _And this is why I love you three. Get some sleep...you deserve it!”_

Stiles hung up and tossed his phone in the back seat.

“So why did you call him?”

“Because I wanted to get it over with.” Stiles muttered, “Now I can focus on just sleeping.”

Derek grinned, “You're going to sleep for a while.”

Stiles nodded as they pulled up to the hotel. Derek came around and picked him up. Carried the witch to their room.

“I'm so tired.” Stiles said.

“We're almost to the room. Do you want me to order anything to eat?”

Stiles gripped onto Derek tightly as the male carried him into the room. The witch was laid down on the bed as he turned over and shut his eyes.

His dreams were filled with memories from when he was a vampire. From the past year with Derek where they got to finally have their paintball war. The girls wore smiles like they never had before.

Things were calm and pleasant and Stiles knew he was dreaming because they held the perception of a dream.

He wasn't sure what he'd wake up to when he did. He most definitely didn't think it'd be to his own bedroom. He stared at his wall with a frown on his face before he looked over at his parent.

“Thank God you're finally up.”

His Dad walked over and sat on the bed.

“How—how did I get here?” Stiles asked, “I was in—I was in Missouri.”

“Until Derek and the girls decided to drive home. They took shifts driving.” his Father said, “Made it in a day and three hours. You've been out nearly eight days.”

Stiles' eyes widened, “Eight—wow.”

“You're telling me. I was beginning to think you'd fallen into a coma. Talia finally came around and dragged Derek back to school.”

“I'm surprised Lyds and Ally aren't here.” Stiles said, as he sat up and looked at the clock, “It's nearly three? It was just one necromancy-”

“On a twenty something year old corpse when the highest you've done is six years.” his Dad scolded, “You shouldn't have tried it in the first place. You could have hurt yourself.”

“Well I was only thinking about getting what I wanted.” Stiles said, “And what I wanted was for Kincaid to be happy so he'd leave me the fuck alone—what?”

His Dad frowned before he stood up and went to the table; he lifted up two sheets of paper.

“He wants you to go to Los Angeles and Seattle.”

“For what?” Stiles asked.

His parent just stared at him before he handed him the paper. Stiles stared at the two cities and what they held.

“Are you—no freaking way.” Stiles breathed, “I don't want it!”

“Yes well are you willing to tell him that?”

Stiles stared at the two species that were so different but so alike.

“Fairies—it's like he's trying to make a joke but he fails.” Stiles said, “And the— _fuck_! The Unseelie fairies side with no one and for that matter neither do the freaking Seelie!”

“I was shocked to know they even existed-”

“The only reason he asked me to do it is because I have history with both courts.”

“You do?”

Stiles nodded his head slowly.

“Once upon a time, I had to escort the crown princess of the Unseelie Court to a 'neutral meeting' called by the Seelie Court.”

“I'm going to guess and say it didn't go well?”

“The princess is still alive!” Stiles exclaimed, “I just had to kill some Seelie guards who wanted to kill her. So...might be sending Allison and Lydia there.”

“You don't even know if they want to-”

“Lydia won't want me to be anywhere by myself unless she knows I'm safe. Seelie Court and me? Not safe. Me and Unseelie Court, safe. They _like me_ there.” Stiles said, as he rubbed his head, “I just don't feel like making the drive.”

“Well regardless, Derek is coming over after school. I want you to rest and be conscious for at least a day or two before you leave. And I will tell you this, I don't think Talia will let Derek skip school again.”

Stiles nodded his head in agreement as his Dad left him in his room. The witch turned over and stared at the wall before he went back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles discusses the two fae courts with the pack; two people are chosen to go with him whether he likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far!

Stiles knew the girls weren't going to be pleased about the new 'mission' of sorts. They were backed up at work and Kincaid was going to start getting pissed if they didn't leave sooner rather than later. He just hated that most supernatural conversations happened at the Hale's home.

The pack just watched in fascination as Lydia and Stiles argued back and forth. They'd been going back and forth for the better part of an hour.

“Fuck the Seelie Court!” Lydia yelled finally, “They almost killed you and Maeve!”

Stiles thought about the idea of giving Lydia and Allison the task but he didn't trust the Seelie's to not harm them. And the girls didn't know everything that'd been entailed with his last encounter with the Seelie Court.

“Why are they even _in_ America?” Allison asked.

“To sign the contracts if we can convince them!” Stiles said, as he leaned against the table.

“Excuse me?” Talia called in, “But for the rest of us...can you explain the difference between the two courts?”

Stiles shot Lydia a look as the strawberry blonde sighed and sat down. Stiles turned to Talia with a smile as he began to explain.

“Seelie Court is also known as 'The Golden Court' or the 'Light Court.' They're all good fairies but have been known to be troublemakers. They believe that love conquers all and beauty is life. Honor is the best glory for them so they'd rather die than be dishonored. And if you ever help a Seelie fairy, they owe you a debt. They always pay it back. Now my lovely females over here would do amazingly in the Seelie Court, seeing as how the Unseelie Court would damn them for their good magic.” Stiles said, “Unfortunately, the girls aren't going to either court seeing as how the Seelie's would love to piss me off, no doubt.”

Lydia glared at him as Stiles glared right back. The Seelie Court would still hate Stiles for killing one of their Prince's. Which is what he'd done, even if the girls didn't know that.

“Okay?” Derek asked, “So what's the Unseelie Court?”

Stiles grinned widely, “The Unseelie Court and myself go back one hundred and eighty-three years. The court contains the most evil of faeries. A good deal of them are very fearsome. The only member I can think of that you would all know of is the sluagh or maybe a red cap. Now the Unseelie Court believes that change is good. The Unseelie will use glamour in any way they can. They don't believe in honor, they only look out for themselves. And passion... _lust_ and _sex_ are what they consider to be the highest form of being. They act on instinct and passion. It's one of the reasons they liked me so much.”

“That's because Mab wanted you to sleep with the King of the Sluagh, right?” Lydia questioned.

Stiles glared at Lydia, “I never slept with him. There are some things even I wouldn't do for Deucalion and Mab. There wasn't enough booze in that castle to get me in his bed.”

“Um?” Derek asked, as he stared at Stiles who waved his hand as if to say 'another time.'

“Wait Mab is real?” Peter asked, interested.

“Queen Mab and yes.” Stiles said, “I'm leaving today Lydia. I need to pay back Queen Titania and King Oberon for their—hospitality last time.”

“I'm just not comfortable with you going into any fairy court alone.” Lydia said.

“I'm with Lyds.” Allison muttered, “It's a bad idea.”

Stiles stared at the people around the table.

“Derek, I love you but you wouldn't last two seconds in the Unseelie Court.” Stiles said.

“What? Why not?”

“Because you don't hold their code...at all.” Laura said, “Right?”

“That and he's still seen as innocent in their eyes.” Stiles said, “Which is a problem because most of you would be seen as innocent. Bully for you Lyds.”

“Stiles-”

“Besides that I don't think it'd be appropriate for the pack to see how one has to act in the Unseelie Court.” Stiles snapped, “Seeing as how they have a penance for leather and sex all over the place.”

“You won't-”

“Of course I won't.” Stiles told Derek, his voice gentle, “But keep in mind Queen Mab has known me for a while. So if sex isn't going to be had then—um.”

“Torture and death will.” Lydia told them.

Derek flinched, “That sounds awful.”

“Meh, it's fun when you're a vampire and can feed off the blood.” Stiles said, as he shrugged, “Which doesn't make you feel better I bet but I was kind of fucked in the head when I was a vampire...still am fucked in the head actually.”

“I was about to say.” Allison snorted, “Fine so you'll be going where first?”

Which was the question of the hour, wasn't it? If he went to the Seelie Court first he could at least tell Mab it was because he wanted to save the best for last. Get the pain in the ass Seelie Court to agree, which would be hardest. And then he could have some fun torturing fae for the Queen of Air and Darkness.

“Seelie Court.” Stiles said, “And out of all the people in this room to choose to come with me...I guess I'll take Erica.”

“Me?”

“Why her?” Talia asked, confused, “Why not someone like Peter?”

“Because Peter wouldn't make it past the guards in the Seelie Court. He's disrespectful and haughty enough that Mab would kill him before she'd talk with us.” Stiles said, “Erica, on the other hand, has enough light and dark in her to balance it out. Oberon will enjoy her looks whereas the Queen will try and woo her to their side. Which we won't allow to happen, Talia, I promise. Queen Mab will test her by making her torture at least one person. Erica knows when to curb her tongue so she'll do the best in negotiations with me. And she'll be able to take all of this in stride.”

Erica looked shocked before she smiled at Stiles.

“The question is can you wing getting away for...a week?”

“That's all it'll take?” Erica asked.

“Well I figure we'll spend three days in the Seelie Court, which in their time is about a week. Four days in the Unseelie Court is a week and a half.”

“How does that work out?” Peter asked.

“I don't know and I don't ask. Things move faster there for some reason.” Stiles said, “And after that third day passes here it's like things in Court go into hyperdrive. The question is, can Erica get her parents to okay this?”

The blonde bit her lip.

“I can. I'll tell them I'm looking at colleges with you.” Erica said slowly, “But I'd love to be your Catwoman.”

Stiles grinned at her widely, “So we're all in agreement?”

“No.” Allison and Lydia said petulantly.

“Take one other with you for Derek's peace of mind and the girls.” Aiden said, “They all three will pout while you're away.”

Stiles stared at the table again, “No one else here would be a good choice. I'm sorry but it's true. Isaac could be okay in the Unseelie Court but his mouth gets the best of him sometimes. I don't trust Scott not to say yes to something idiotic. Jackson is too—outspoken. Cora has the same problem. Laura would say something offensive and we'd be lucky to leave with our lives. You have to stay here Talia. Aiden, the last time you ran into a Seelie fae they almost gutted you. We've gone over Derek and Peter...there's no one here that would be alright in both courts, not even you two, Ally and Lyds.”

“I can try.” Lydia said firmly, “I will try. You aren't going in there with one other person. I refuse!”

Stiles stared at her, “You have to let me do the talking. I'm serious Lydia, you haven't been to either court...they'll kill you for speaking out of turn. You have to remain respectful and you have to be mindful of their ways!”

“I promise! I'll let you lead.” Lydia said, “You forget I followed you blindly for one hundred and ten years.”

Stiles nodded his head, “Go home and pack then. We leave in two hours.”

Erica and Lydia nodded before they left. Stiles stared at Allison who frowned at him.

“I could come too.”

Stiles smiled at her before he walked over and knelt in front of her.

“Not only would your Father not want you too but—neither would I. Mab has—a special hatred for hunters of any kind. And while you may not identify as one...your last name carries it for you.”

Allison nodded her head before she got up and left the room.

“So what about you and the King of the Sluagh?” Derek asked, as Stiles looked at him.

“There is no King of the Sluagh, there's only the head of the species. And he is no threat. Trust me, his arrogance put me off the first time I talked to him. Mab only unleashes the Sluagh when it suits her needs.” Stiles said.

“Why did she want you to sleep with him?” Derek asked.

Stiles frowned, “You have _nothing_ to worry about Derek. And it was a reward for getting Maeve away safely. What the girls—what Lydia and Allison don't understand is that I killed a Seelie Prince when I was protecting Maeve. Oberon would love to have my head on a pike. Unfortunately for him, I'm going to be on business for Kincaid. He won't piss off someone with so many allies—and me being a witch means I could overpower him and his Queen.”

“And what else don't they know?” Peter asked, “You're hiding something.”

Stiles stared at Peter before he looked back to Derek. He felt like his boyfriend as the only one he owed any answers to that weren't his girls and Aiden.

“I spent a good amount of time in the Unseelie Court. I would take two week long vacations and go to Court. I think the longest I ever stayed in Court was a month in this realm's time and it was nearly a year in their time. I stayed long enough that I got a title.” Stiles told them, “I'm a Duke in the Unseelie Court, with my own land and everything. Granted I haven't been to said land in almost nine years but it's still mine and it's still being held up by Maeve in my leave.”

“The Princess of the Unseelie Court tends to your land?” Peter asked dubiously.

“Maeve and I are friends. I saved her life Peter and of course she does. She pays people to keep things air tight and sane.” Stiles said, his voice cool, “I don't think you understand just how twisted I was before I met your pack. Mab will sign this contract no problem which is why I'm dealing with the Unseelie Court second. That way I can kick back and relax for a few days and not have to worry about anyone judging me for what happens there.”

Derek stared at him, “I wouldn't-”

“You would Derek and I wouldn't blame you for it.” Stiles cut him off, “Things there are darker than Kate and Gerard Argent combined with every single horrible dictator in history.”

He kissed Derek gently before he pulled away.

“Now I'll be back in a week. If Kincaid calls tell him I'm getting things handled and I don't foresee any problems.” Stiles told Derek, “Because he'll be calling you.”

“Because you'll be in regular contact with Derek?” Peter asked.

Stiles raised a brow, “Of course I will be. He's my boyfriend, Peter. And if Kincaid doesn't call him then he'll sure as hell call Allison.”

Derek walked out with Stiles as the ex-vampire looked back towards the house.

“What the hell has crawled up Peter's ass?” Stiles asked.

Derek shrugged, “He's been really—off the last few days.”

Stiles could tell as he leaned against his car and stared at the wolf in front of him. Derek had a frown creased on his face. The witch leaned in and kissed him gently while his hands rubbed the man's face.

“Don't worry, I'll be fine.” Stiles said softly.

“Lydia and Allison seemed freaked out...sorry if I'm kind of—hesitant to let you go.”

“I'll have back up. Lydia won't let anything happen to me and Erica is good at combat. I'll be just _fine_.”

“You can't say that.” Derek said, “You yourself said that the Seelie royals almost killed you-”

“That was before I became a Duke of the Unseelie Court.” Stiles muttered, “Which by the way, wasn't something I wanted the girls to know. They worry enough about me without having to add more onto it. Being a Duke in the dark court means that the light court cannot touch me or mine without there being a full out war.”

“You really think Mab would start a war for you?”

“Maeve would.” Stiles said, “And Mab would because it means she can't take care of her own. And while she isn't about honor, she is about protecting those she considers family.”

“Thought they were the dark court.”

Stiles grinned, “Then let me put it like this, if anyone is going to kill me it will be Mab and only because I do something truly heinous in her eyes.”

“Is that supposed to comfort me?”

“It is. Because I'm evil enough and uphold their customs. I make a fabulous non-Unseelie fae in their Court.”

“Just be careful and if something happens leave.” Derek muttered.

“You know I will.” Stiles said, “I'll text you, okay?”

“And call.” Derek said, “Someone can easily pose as you in a text.”

The witch just watched him for a moment. The wolf was truly scared he was going to get hurt while he was away. And Stiles didn't know what he could say to make the wolf feel better about it.

If there _was_ anything he could say.

“Hey.” Stiles said, as he grabbed Derek's hands, “Kincaid wouldn't send me on a seriously dangerous mission with no back up of his own. Keep in mind, I'm going to be what scares people into submission Der. He can't lose me to the fae or he'll never be taken seriously. Hell he'd even lose allies.”

He watched the tension ease out of Derek's shoulders considerably.

“And he also wants me as his second in command—he obviously trusts me Derek. Which means he won't trust someone else to take my place should something happen.”

“Okay.” Derek said, “I just—I want to go with you.”

“You wouldn't last ten minutes in the Unseelie Court. Seeing people getting tortured—you'd want to help them.”

“If I knew it'd offend them I wouldn't.” Derek said fiercely.

“And what if you'd have to torture someone? If you had to watch me torture someone? I can't chance you offending them.” Stiles said, “After they're signed with us then you can offend them all you want without any repercussions. Before that? Not so much.”

Derek kissed him; his body shoved Stiles' against the older man's car. His hands held the witch in place as Stiles moaned loudly. He moved closer to Derek just as the wolf pulled away.

“Be careful and get home as soon as you can.” Derek said softly, before he turned and went inside.

Stiles resisted the urge to go after him. If he did, then he'd never leave to go to the Courts. The witch went to his car and slid in.

He needed to go pick the girls up so they could leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles still hates the Seelie Court; so going to the Unseelie Court faster doesn't bother him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait you guys! I'm in the midst of moving! So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)

The Seelie Court was bright and busy when Stiles walked down the paved road with Lydia and Erica behind him. He'd discussed the plan on the drive up. The Seelie Court meant being respectful and no sass from the girls or himself if they could help it. It also meant that they'd try and take offense to every little thing.

So Stiles would be doing the talking. Especially since he knew the King and Queen's temperaments.

They walked into the castle with Stiles leading them towards the throne room. They were stopped by a guard who glared the dark witch down.

“Stilinski.”

“You seem to know me yet I don't know you at all. You're in my way.”

“I'm to escort your female companions to their rooms.”

Stiles didn't freeze up but the girls did.

“I'd like them to stay with me. They're in an unfamiliar place.”

The guard smiled coldly, “King Oberon-”

“Will deal with having my female companions with me or risk upsetting Kincaid's second in command.” Stiles snapped.

The guard flinched before he nodded and led them to the throne room. He opened the door and announced Stiles before the ex-vampire walked in.

“King Oberon and Queen Titania.” Stiles said, as he bowed, “It's been decades since I last saw you.”

“And to think you killed our son the last time.” Titania sneered.

Stiles smirked, “He tried to kill the Princess Maeve of the Unseelie Court. I wasn't going to just sit there and let my charge be killed. I was just doing my job.”

Oberon glared, “You are here for business, yes?”

“Kincaid sent me.” Stiles said, “I'm his second in command. We have allies everywhere and we are going to be taking over things. So you see, you should put serious thought into joining us or we'll just annihilate you. And our issues aside, I don't want to do that, King Oberon.”

The royals stared at Stiles.

“You come into our-”

“Kincaid told me to get you to sign no matter the threat or bribe. So here it is, I'm not going to bribe you. I will however, take our your entire race if you don't sign the contract. I'll inform Kincaid that you want someone else to work with.”

“We'll have to think about it."

“Of course, but I'm only here for another day and then we're going to the Unseelie Court.”

Titania laughed, “Like Mab will sign anything that obligates her to work with us.”

“Well here's the thing Queen Titania, she'll sign whatever the hell I want her to because it means that no one will harm her or her court. That is the promise I give you as well. I'm sorry I killed your son, it was a terrible thing. I don't take it back when he was going to kill someone I believed as a friend-”

“And what's stopping us from killing you?”

Stiles grinned, “I'm a Duke in the Unseelie Court. You wouldn't want to piss off Queen Mab.”

Oberon paled, “Since when?”

“About two weeks after I saved Maeve. So you kill me it's like attacking the royals of the court.”

Titania pursed her lips, “If we sign will you leave now?”

“So improper of you to not let us stay the night.” Stiles said, “Then again, I'd much rather have the company of the Unseelie Court. At least they know manners when they present themselves.”

Stiles held the contract out.

“So will you sign now so we may leave or wait until tomorrow?”

Titania smiled, “We're going to sign tomorrow. Let you enjoy our Court before you enter Mab's awful, dark, and dank court.”

Stiles raised a brow at her.

“Lydia and myself were vampires for quite a while. We're used to the dark.”

“And I was teased for most of my life.” Erica said, as Titania's eyes shot to her, “I prefer the dark over the light any day, Queen Titania.”

Stiles was proud to have brought Erica. The wolf stood straight and her mask was carefully blank as she talked.

“And you are?”

“It doesn't matter who I am.” Erica said, “If you signed the contract now we'd get out of your hair.”

Oberon smiled as he watched Erica.

“I like her, Stilinski...we'll sign it if we can keep her in our court-”

“You got jokes, Oberon.” Stiles grinned, “Thanks but no thanks. She's part of a wolf pack.”

Oberon's smile turned into a frown.

“Well how disappointing. Alright fine, give me the contract. I'd much rather have them out of here tonight than let Stilinski near our children again.”

Stiles grinned widely, “Jeez, he was trying to kill someone that I was protecting...you'd think that'd be grounds for being thanked. Granted, I saved your asses from an all out war with the Unseelie Court but hey, who actually thinks about it like that.”

Titania growled as Stiles walked up to them and handed over the contract.

Oberon snatched it out of Stiles' hand and grabbed the offered pen.

“You think this means we don't still hate you-”

“Oh no, I know you do. But you know that Kincaid taking over means you have to be in the right graces. Hunters will kill you given the chance but us? We'll keep you alive until your Court pisses us off too much.”

Oberon shoved the paper at Stiles who took it.

“Always a pleasure, King Oberon....Queen Titania.”

Stiles walked down the steps and nodded for the girls to leave.

The three of them moved out of the room. Lydia and Erica looped their arms into Stiles'.

“Erica, great job but don't do that again.” Stiles muttered, “If you weren't part of a wolf pack they would have taken you from us.”

Erica paled, “You wouldn't-”

“I wouldn't have let them without killing them.”

“You'd do that—for me?”

Lydia smiled, “You don't get it...do you? Once you enter our family we protect you with every breath in our body. If that means killing someone who tries to take you from us then fine. I'll do that easily.”

Erica stared at them in shock.

“Erica, we're planning on taking over the world. What makes you think we won't kill an entire race just for someone that is _our pack_.... _our family_?” Stiles asked, “Derek loves you like a sister and you make him happy. You're an amazing person and you make me laugh. Do we need to go on?”

She shook her head as they got to their car.

“I've just—the pack is protective of one another I'm just still getting used to the lengths the people around me are willing to go to keep me safe, I guess.”

“Yeah it's strange at first but then you get used to it.”

Stiles pulled his phone out as Lydia started to drive their rental.

“ _Hey Stiles!”_

“Hey, this is your call for today. We are done with the Seelie Court.”

“ _Already?” Derek asked, shocked._

“Titania and Oberon don't like me in their court. Makes them uncomfortable.” Stiles muttered, “Which I wasn't expecting but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.”

“ _So you guys headed back to the airport?”_

“That's a good question, are we headed to the airport?” Stiles asked.

“Nope, we are going to get a hotel room for the night and take our flight tomorrow.” Lydia said, “We're going to sight see and then go to the Unseelie Court tomorrow.”

“ _Okay good.” Derek said, “Call me tonight?”_

“I will! I love you.”

“ _I love you too!”_

Stiles hung up and put his phone away.

“So are we legitimately going to a hotel?”

“Yes we are.” Lydia said, “We're not changing our tickets. It'd be rude to show up before Mab is expecting us.”

Stiles snorted, “You're thinking like a human. All us arriving early means to the Unseelie Court is that we get to party that much sooner.”

Erica's head snapped to Stiles', “Seriously?”

“The only thing Queen Mab loves more than torture and mayhem is partying.” Stiles said, “All that lust and sex burning in the air.”

Lydia glanced at Stiles out of the corner of her eye.

“She wouldn't find us rude?”

“You don't understand the Unseelie Court, Lyds. Rude is how they run their lives.”

The strawberry blonde frowned at him.

“You're joking?”

“I'm really not. This is why I said you shouldn't come. You don't get fae politics...their lifestyles.”

“Why did you spend so much time in their court...why did you lie about where you were when we were with Duke?”

Stiles stared at her, “You want to know why? Because sometimes I needed to get away from Duke. He expected so much when Queen Mab didn't.”

“Stiles-”

“You wanted the truth. The truth was that sometimes I was under so much pressure from Deucalion that I had to get away...it drove me crazy.”

“So you went to the Unseelie Court?” Erica asked softly.

“Mab, while harsh, didn't put me on a pedestal so high that the fall could kill me.”

Lydia stared at him for a moment with a frown.

“I didn't realize you were under that much pressure.”

“I didn't want you to. But it was constant traveling to get Duke what he wanted and always making sure that we were on top. That people feared us...I was exhausted and needed to get away.”

The girls said nothing as they drove. Stiles noticed that they went to the airport nonetheless. He couldn't help that the Unseelie Court made him more relaxed than anywhere else did—except for Derek and the pack now.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unseelie Court is terrifying; Stiles knows this for a fact. He just hopes Erica and Lydia can handle themselves in the dark court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for not updating in forever you guys! Life got really crazy there for a while!

When Stiles entered the Unseelie Court he felt the immediate temperature drop. The wolf beside him visibly shivered as she stared at Stiles in shock. Lydia's own form trembled as the cold hit her.

“Why is it so freezing?” Erica asked, “I shouldn't feel the temperature drop.”

“Because this court is pure darkness. The darker it gets...the colder it gets.” Stiles said, “Guys—if you even for a second think you're going to be hurt I want you to get out of the Court, alright?”

Erica rose a brow as Lydia just looked at the older man.

“Is that a legitimate fear to have?” Lydia asked, “Stiles—what about you-”

Stiles grinned at her, “They like me here, remember? You guys are fresh meat for them. I won't let them hurt you...but that also means you guys have to run at the first sign of danger...okay?”

The girls both nodded as they walked up to the guard holding their horses.

“Been waiting on us long Gayle?” Stiles asked the female guard.

“Her Majesty assumed you'd skip out on Oberon's hospitality early.”

“She knows me so well.” Stiles grinned, “Who is riding with me? Lydia or you Erica?”

“I'll ride with Gayle.” Lydia said, as she smiled at Stiles, “Erica can ride with you.”

Stiles helped the wolf onto his horse as Gayle helped Lydia.

The ex-vampire got on behind Erica and held her firmly in between his arms.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked.

The blonde stared at him and he could tell she was scared.

“I think so. The last time I was on a horse...it threw me off.” She said, “My parents didn't know until it almost trampled me.”

Stiles frowned, “Well, that won't happen this time I promise. I've rode many a horse before. Just make sure you hang on and try to keep your center of balance.”

Erica nodded as Stiles nudged his horse forward. He started with a slow trot before Gayle started to surge forward. The ex-vampire sped his own horse up but not too much because of the girl in his arms.

The blonde's nails dug into Stiles' arm as the ex-vampire smiled at her.

“You're fine Erica.” Stiles said, “This horse wouldn't hurt a soul.”

The wolf smiled at Stiles shakily.

“Trust me, I'm Batman right?”

That got a laugh out of her. The pair slowing the horse as it trotted up to the castle gates.

Stiles got off the horse before he turned and helped Erica off. The two smiled at one another as Lydia came up to them.

“Everything okay?”

“I'm fine.” Erica said, “Stiles?”

“I'm good.” the male said, as he turned to Gayle, “Is Queen Mab expecting us now or later?”

“She wanted to receive you as soon as you got here. Maeve has been talking her ear off for about...a week now?”

Stiles laughed as the trio followed the guard.

They came to the door leading to the throne room as Stiles turned to the girls and fixed their hair. Lydia getting her compact out and adjusting her makeup while Erica did the same.

“Deep breaths guys and keep quiet.” Stiles said.

Stiles turned to the front as they were announced, the doors opening as he walked in. He smiled at Queen Mab and King Madoc.

“Queen Mab and King Madoc-”

“Stiles, please no formalities.” Mab said, “We have grown way past that. Who are these two lovely ladies beside you?”

“Lydia Martin and Erica Reyes.” Stiles said, “Lydia is a former vampire like myself and Erica is a werewolf from the Hale pack.”

Mab seemed to let that soak in.

“Pleasure ladies, Gayle will show you to your room.” Mab said, “If that's alright with you Stiles?”

The male nodded his head slowly.

“Where is Maeve?”

“Studying until four.” Madoc said, his voice dark and heavy, “We figured we'd sign the contract now that way we can all enjoy the visit.”

“Not a bad idea.” Stiles said.

He approached them and laid the contract on the table in front of Mab.

“So any news?” Mab asked, “Anyone you're dating or interested in?”

Stiles blushed as the Unseelie Queen laughed.

“I'm dating a werewolf.”

“And this wolf's name is?”

“Derek Hale.” Stiles said, “It's still new.”

“I've never known you to blush.” Madoc said, “Or be embarrassed or shy by anything.”

“Has being human again changed your sensibilities.” Mab stated, “Humans are such fickle things...you used to believe the same Stiles. Or do you not anymore? I hope for your sake that you believe it.”

It was all but an order that he go with an affirmative answer. Stiles wasn't an idiot and he knew the part he had to play. Knew Kincaid sent him here because the Unseelie liked him.

And he had to protect the girls.

“I'm still as dark and fun as ever.” Stiles said, “Be willing to cause a few screams if you'll bring me a prisoner.”

Mab laughed joyfully, the sound more like someone banging a hammer against glass. Stiles resisted the urge to wince. It took a while to get used to the laughs in the Court.

“Later.” Mab said, signing the paper, “Now is the contract in our favor?”

“If by favor you mean you won't have anything to do with the Seelie Court then yes it is.”

“Thank fuck for that.” Madoc grinned, as he signed.

Stiles took the paper back from them with a smile on his face.

“So what festivities have you set up?” Stiles asked.

Mab feigned shock, “I have no earthly idea what you're talking about. We're just having a humble party.”

Stiles laughed and shook his head.

“You and humble don't belong in the same sentence, Mab.”

“Yes and you and innocence don't belong together either.” Mab said, “And something tells me your wolf doesn't know about your past, does he? Or those lovely ladies of yours.”

Stiles raised a brow, “He does. It was a conversation that wasn't pleasant but nonetheless went well. As for my girls...Lydia knows everything. Erica will know everything as well will the pack when Derek and myself think they can handle it.”

“That's a change. Usually the men you choose throw a shit fit and that's the end of that relationship.”

Stiles laughed, “Yeah, my taste in men has been somewhat terrible throughout the centuries.”

“More like horrific.”

The ex-vampire turned towards the new voice. A smirk fell onto his face as the King of the Slaugh, Koro, walked in with a look of utter smugness on his face.

“Koro, I didn't send for you.” Mab said.

“When I heard that our Stiles was back at Court I came at once.”

Stiles hated the way the Slaugh King said that Stiles was _theirs_ like he was a possession. Hells, he wasn't even a vampire anymore!

“And yet I still didn't send for you. We're having a party tonight which you may attend but other than that I didn't request you presence.” Mab stated coldly, “This is our time with Stiles, as you so know.”

“Then I shall see you tonight.” Koro said, as he gave Stiles another look before he left.

Stiles turned back to the rulers, “I need to see to my girls. I trust that you've picked out outfits for all of us?”

Mab nodded her head as he turned and left. He went immediately to where the girls would be rooming; knocking on the door and waiting until they gave them the okay.

“Come on in!” Erica said.

Stiles opened the door and slid in before he turned and shut it.

“We have dresses?” Lydia asked, “Tasteful but not the color I would have chosen.”

“There's a party tonight that the three of us are going to. It's tradition for them to throw one when someone comes to court or in my case back to court.”

“So we have to go?” Erica asked.

“Yes.” Stiles said, “Just stick with one another and don't go anywhere by yourself tonight. If you insist on going somewhere with one of the Unseelie then it needs to be Maeve.”

“Not Mab or Madoc?”

Stiles shook his head, “I'll be keeping them entertained tonight.”

“By torturing someone?”

Stiles nodded his head slowly.

“Is that necessary?” Lydia asked.

“It is entirely necessary. We're in the Unseelie Court, Lydia. They torture people for fun...it's what they do. We don't criticize it, we just do it. Duke understood that I got that so that's why I was sent here each time.”

“Do these people even deserve it?” Lydia questioned.

“It isn't about if they deserve it or not Lyds. It's about what makes the Unseelie Court who they are. They are dark faeries that enjoy torture and pain. Giving and receiving that pain in return.”

Lydia nodded her head, “I don't understand why we have to be allies with them.”

“Because with the Unseelie Court's alliance we bring a new type of fear to the table. We don't question who Kincaid wants as an ally Lyds. Now let's stop talking about this...we're here and should enjoy ourselves.”

Lydia nodded her head as Stiles left. He knew that The Unseelie ways were terrifying if you'd never seen them before but they were part of the appeal of the court. Stiles had taken out so many frustrations from his life with Duke out on the poor souls in front of him.

It was one of many reasons why Stiles didn't want Lydia here. While Stiles was one person with the coven he was a completely different person here.

And he didn't want one of his best friends—one of his girls—to see just how cruel and heartless he could be in this realm.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the girls get back to Beacon Hills.

Stiles watched Erica and Lydia closely. The two had made quick friends of Maeve, which Stiles had been happy with. The Princess was protective of her friends; Lydia and Erica were no different. She'd taken to them so quickly that it kind of astonished Stiles. He'd never seen Maeve warm up to someone that fast. The Princess was usually very cautious of people, especially non-fae. It spoke wonders about the two females beside Maeve that they'd won her over so easily.

The time had flown by in the blink of an eye for Stiles; as Unseelie visits often did for him. The girls hadn't seen much torture which had been Maeve's doing. She understood where Stiles came from when he said that Erica wasn't used to that kind of thing. Lydia could handle it but Erica—he didn't know the wolf that well yet.

The girls were hugging Maeve as Stiles dealt with Mab. Madoc was hunting with Koro this morning; something that Stiles was happy about because it meant the Slaugh King wouldn't be saying bye.

“Be careful.” Mab told him seriously, “I know Kincaid has you doing all manner of things magic but you know just how dangerous that can get Stiles. You know just how awful it can get if you delve into the wrong types. I may be about pain and suffering but I don't want to lose a good ally for some misplaced love for your Master's Si-”

“Kincaid threatened my wolf.” Stiles said, as Mab tilted her head, “Duke's enemies are mine now...and...with the supernatural world out of closets, coffins, and caves alike...he said he'd out my pack. I can't allow that to happen so here I am. Doing as he bids so the people I care for don't get fucked out of having a good life.”

The Unseelie Queen just watched Stiles for a moment.

“I've seen you at your cruelest and most insane, Stiles.” Mab finally said, “But I have never heard you talk about caring about someone so deeply outside of those two girls you always spoke of. And while I can see the appeal of the one you call Lydia—it's different. You truly care for this wolf?”

Stiles nodded his head, “I've killed to keep him safe. I abandoned my immortality and family for him. There's not much I wouldn't do for him Mab.”

“Bring him next time you come here.” Mab said, “I want to meet the wolf that has tamed your heart. A heart, I believed, that would never truly love someone. And Stiles, a word of caution to you.”

“And what is that?”

“Don't give up so much for him that you forget who you are. Changing for anyone is a bad idea. They should love you, good and bad. You don't change for anyone especially the ones you love.”

He nodded his head in agreement. He wasn't changing for Derek; not entirely anyways. He was still the same Stiles—just a lot more stressed.

“Thank you for having us, Mab.” Stiles said, as she handed over the paper that held her and Madoc's signatures.

“I always welcome family back into Court. Safe journey to you and yours.” Mab said, as she turned and left.

Stiles looked at the girls as they walked over with Maeve.

“You need to visit more often, asshole.” Maeve grinned, before she hugged Stiles, “I miss your face.”

“Well maybe you can come visit me.” Stiles said, “But we have to get on the road or we're going to be very late getting home. I'd like to see my boyfriend before tomorrow.”

Maeve nodded before she turned to the girls to hug them. Stiles helped Erica onto their horse while Gayle helped Lydia onto hers before both swung up behind them.

The ride to the portal was a quiet one. Stiles' mind was going wild with thoughts of alliances. Who else would Kincaid want? Where would Stiles have to go?

He held in a sigh as they approached the portal. It'd be a two hour drive to Beacon Hills where Allison had a job for him.

“So did we do good?” Erica asked quietly, as they made their way to the car.

“Very. It's good that Maeve _and_ Mab like you.” Stiles said, “Means they'll be more loyal to our cause.”

He sent Kincaid a text affirming the alliances for both Seelie and Unseelie. He asked if he needed to plan a trip anywhere else.

_From: Kincaid  
Not at the moment. I'm putting some others onto getting alliances. For the more difficult ones I'll pull you in. Just focus on your job. I'll be there to visit in you in two days._

Stiles smiled for a moment.

“Good news?” Lydia asked.

“Very. I'm not flying anywhere for a while.” Stiles said, “Just have to do my job.”

He left out that Kincaid was coming; he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Lydia grinned, “Well that is _very_ good news!”

“Derek'll be thrilled. Apparently he's been anxious as hell since we left.” Erica said.

“Yeah. All I have to do is one little job once we get back and then I plan on spending the night going on a date with him.”

“Date or a _date_?” Erica asked, as Lydia laughed.

“Stiles is scared of defiling Derek before he's ready.” Lydia said, “So a normal da-”

“You don't know my life.” Stiles said.

“Sure I do. Derek went through a rough few months.” Lydia said, “But it's been a year-”

“And we're still taking it slow...not just for him but for me too. Keep in mind as soon as I sleep with someone they go nuts.” Stiles muttered.

Lydia frowned, “Derek isn't someone, Gen. You've done a lot more for him than anyone. Killed Duke for example.”

“Deucalion had it coming.” Stiles muttered darkly.

Erica stared at them, as Lydia started the car and started to drive.

“Derek's ready...but he doesn't think you are.” Erica told him, “He thinks you're rethinking things.”

“I'm not...not about him. I just—sex with people now kind of signals the end of that relationship since they go crazy or they die. Sometimes both.”

“It won't with Derek.” Erica said, “Trust me, he hasn't trained as hard as he has for no reason. It's so he can protect us...and you. He won't go nuts either...very mentally sound.”

Stiles looked at Erica who smiled at him widely.

“I know that but I don't if that makes any sense.”

“It does to me.” Lydia said quietly, “But I've known the guys you've dated before and I know Derek...he's not like that Stiles. He doesn't treat you like he wants something from you. He treats you like you're the moon and the stars. Like you're his reason for being.”

Stiles sighed, “I don't know. I know I'm not rethinking things but I do know I'm not ready for sex. Not yet...I will be but I just-”

“Want to make sure Derek's in it for the long haul?” Lydia asked, “Stiles, we aren't immortal anymore...”

The ex-vampire stared at her, “I think I know that better than you Lyds. I was there when Duke died...seeing as how I killed him and everything.”

“And I wish I could have killed him myself but I didn't. You just need to get over this fear that every single person you love is going to hurt you.”

Stiles didn't respond to that; he just looked out the window and watched the trees that passed them by.

By the time they rolled into town Stiles was ready to sleep. They pulled up to the Hale's home; Stiles stepping out in time to be kissed. He let out a soft laugh as Derek pulled away.

“I'm guessing you missed me?” Stiles asked.

“Now why would you think a silly thing like that?” Allison asked, as she hugged Lydia, “How was your trip?”

Lydia smiled, “It went perfectly fine. The Unseelie were actually pretty friendly. The Seelie...not so much.”

“Pretty sure they thought Stiles was the absolute worst.” Erica told them, “The Seelie that is.”

“Agreed.” Lydia said.

Derek pulled on Stiles' arm as they walked away from them.

“Everything okay?” Stiles asked.

“Besides the wendigo that you're going to have to deal with? No, just missed you. It's been boring as hell here. Aiden and Allison have been driving me nuts asking if I've heard from you.”

“I missed you too. Kincaid isn't sending me away again. Just have to do my job here.”

“That's great!” Derek exclaimed, and then winced, “Sorry...you've just been going all over the place for the last year. It's nice to know you're sticking around.”

“I agree.” Stiles said, “So how about you help me find this wendigo and then you and me can go on a date?”

“I'd like that.” Derek said, “Have to go tell my Mom first.”

“Can't go against our alpha.” Stiles smiled.

The pair walked towards the house; Derek holding onto Stiles hand tightly.

She looked at Stiles and smiled.

“Erica told me that you watched out for them in the Unseelie Court.”

“I looked out for them wherever we went and they watched my ass. It was an equal opportunity thing.”

Talia laughed, “I heard you want Derek to help you with the job Allison has for you?”

Stiles forgot sometimes that wolves could eavesdrop even from across the yard. He wanted to make a statement about how it was rude to do that but instead kept it to himself.

“Only if you're okay with it.” Stiles muttered.

“Take Aiden and Laura with you as well.” Talia said, “I don't like it when it's only two of you on a job.”

Stiles nodded his head; something about Talia scared him shitless. It wasn't that she was his alpha or Derek's mother—it was the fact that she could break him easily and wouldn't bat an eyelash about it.

Then again, he figured that was just werewolves in general.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hates meeting with Kincaid even more than meeting with Oliver.

They didn't get to go on the date. Aiden had been tossed into a building and it had freaked Stiles out so horribly he'd had a panic attack and passed out. Lydia had stated that they weren't going after the wendigo until after Aiden had healed up. Which was all nice well and good but if a wendigo was still running around when Kincaid showed up he didn't want to know what the vampire would say. Because Aiden had been unconscious for two days—two days was the limit that Kincaid told Stiles before he'd show up again.

And with Oliver coming into town today as well—Stiles was stressed out.

So he did what he had to. Laura and Peter went with Aiden to take it down while Stiles walked with Derek to where Kincaid wanted to meet.

He and Derek watched Kincaid as they approached the man.

“About time you got here.”

“Nice to see you too Kincaid-”

“And you brought your little wolf.” Kincaid smirked, as he walked over and made Derek stop, “I don't believe I invited you to this.”

“I invited him.” Stiles said, “There are some unsavory things in town at the moment. Talia doesn't want anyone on their own. And considering I hold your ticket to success, I figured you wouldn't mind the extra muscle.”

The vampire stared at Derek; the younger male just looked right back at him.

“Now, why are you back in town so soon Kincaid? You said that I wasn't going to leave town again so soon, so what do you need me to do for you here?”

It had the desired effect of Kincaid's eyes falling onto Stiles. The vampire just smiled at Stiles.

“I have a—client of sorts for you.” Kincaid said.

“The way you say it, it sounds like you want me to whore myself out Kincaid.” Stiles grinned, “And while I said I'm down for everything, I'm not quite down for being a whore for your amusement.”

“Now Stiles, that hurts me...right here in my heart.”

“What heart? Oh, you mean that thing that's located in your chest? That bitch died long ago, don't you know?” Stiles asked, “What's the client's name and what do they want?”

“Do you remember Jameson?”

Stiles swallowed hard as he took a deep breath.

“Jameson as in, the Jameson that was best friends with Duke for a while?” Stiles asked.

“The one that bedded you after one too many of Duke's cocktails.” Kincaid grinned at Derek, who growled low in his throat, “Aw, I forgot how possessive wolves are.”

“What the fuck does Jameson want? He's a vampire that should side with us regardless, right?” Stiles asked.

“Oh Jameson isn't a client, he's a problem.” Kincaid said, “He's on his way into town to kill you.”

Stiles paled before he heard Derek's growl increase in volume.

“What?”

“He heard you were the one to do the staking of his old pal.” Kincaid said, “So came to warn you about that. He's probably going to treat you a fairly good bit worse than Emily back in the 1920s. But you remember that scene right?”

Stiles had had nightmares for years after seeing it. Emily had betrayed Deucalion and left him for dead. If it hadn't been for Stiles seeing through the bitch, Duke would have died that day.

She'd been tortured for days and set on fire repeatedly. There wasn't much left of her corpse but the _smell_ had stayed with Stiles for days.

And that had just been for a betrayal....killing—Stiles was fucked.

“Now your target is coming into town today. Oliver is coming into town.” Kincaid said, “I need you to get rid of him.”

Stiles did his best not to look shocked but he must not have done a good job because Kincaid tilted his head dangerously.

“But that isn't a surprise to you...what does Oliver want?” Kincaid asked.

“Nothing—I was meeting him after you-”

Stiles flinched when Kincaid shoved Derek against a wall; holding him there with just one hand to the wolf's neck. The vampire's nails dug into the wolf's neck; Derek letting out a strained whimper.

It tore at something to hear that sound come out of his boyfriend.

“Kincaid! Let him down.” Stiles snapped, “I don't know what he wants. All I know is I got a call from him saying he wanted to meet me! That's all I fucking know about it! So let him down!

Kincaid just stared at Stiles as Derek's claws came out.

“Derek, don't.” Stiles almost growled.

Derek stopped almost a centimeter from Kincaid's arm. The wolf was wheezing loudly; Stiles knew that meant that Kincaid was squeezing harder than necessary.

“I'll get rid of him, okay!” Stiles said, “Shit, you realize this will bring the council down on my head, right? I can't help you if a group of vamps want me dead.”

“Except the council is in agreement with me about Oliver's...lack of a place in our new world order.” Kincaid said, dropping Derek.

Stiles fought the urge to go to the werewolf as Kincaid stepped up to him. He crowded Stiles against the wall with a dangerous smile.

“Never show your weaknesses. That was something Deucalion taught you—something I taught him. What did you just do?” Kincaid asked calmly.

“Kinc-” Stiles hissed when the vampire backhanded him.

“What did you just do?”

“I showed my weakness.”

“You trembled like a little bitch all because I had your wolf against the wall.”

“You were hurting _him_. He's mine.” Stiles growled, “I don't like people hurting my things.”

“And there's the Stiles I adored when you were a vampire.” Kincaid smiled, “If you fuck up, I take it out of him or your girls. I'll make you pick which punishment goes to which person. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir, crystal clear.” Stiles said.

“Good. Take out your two targets and come find me at the coven's house.” Kincaid said, before he walked off.

Stiles waited until the man was gone before he went over to Derek. He helped his boyfriend up and tilted his head to the side.

“It isn't healing. Vampire wounds take a little longer to heal.” Derek said hoarsely, “He was trying to crush my throat.”

“I noticed that when you started to wheeze.” Stiles muttered, staring at the bruising on Derek's neck, “You're not coming with me to do these jobs. This was a warning.”

“A warning for what?” Derek asked, “What the fuck kind of warning was that?”

“I can't screw up. You heard him. I have to take out Oliver and Jameson, as simple as that. You and the others can't help.” Stiles said softly, “I'm sorry I didn't get you away from him sooner than that. I just—I panicked...I don't panic. But I just—you were whimpering and whining and wheezing and I couldn't—I couldn't think straight. He's trying to train me not to show you as a weakness but I can't...shit....fucking— _fuck!_ ”

Derek yanked Stiles into a hug before he kissed the witch gently.

“It'll be okay-”

“You almost got your entire neck crushed.” Stiles snapped, “It's not going to be okay, Derek! I shouldn't have let you come to this meeting in the first place. But with the wendigo out—your Mother hates for any of us to be alone. But from now on...regardless of whatever the fuck is in the woods you aren't coming to my meetings with Kincaid. None of you are.”

“Okay.” Derek said, “That's not going to happen. You know we hate it when you meet with him-”

“Hi! Did you not just notice how he got me to do exactly what he wants because he was hurting you? Were you not just there for that? I was and it was terrifying. If it was the girls—they wouldn't heal from it as fast as you Derek. So no, you aren't coming to these meetings anymore.” Stiles snapped, “Shit. The council wants Oliver dead—that's huge...but he could be lying...hold on.”

He jerked his phone out and called Paige. Holding the phone to his ear as he kept prodding at Derek's neck.

“ _Stiles! What's up?”_

“Is it true that the council want Oliver out of the picture? Kincaid just choked out my boyfriend because I was already meeting with him today!”

“ _Yeah, it's true.” Paige said, “According to Mom, Oliver won't agree to Kincaid's plans because he thinks that he's overreaching just like Duke always did. The council thinks it could work. I mean, you've collected over three dozen allies in the last year, Stiles. This is going to happen! You even have the Argents as allies for us which is huge. But Oliver won't give his okay with it, so the council can't officially become allies with Kincaid. Therefore, the only way to do that is to kill Oliver.”_

“Does anyone realize how hard that's going to be?” Stiles asked, kissing Derek's neck gently, “Oliver has been alive a lot longer than all of us.”

“ _I don't know but they want it done.” Paige said, “Kincaid threatened Derek though...to get you to do it?”_

“Of course he did. He's been holding the Hale's over my head for the last year. Their secret and Derek's life....Paige, I need you to do me a favor. Can you get in touch with Chaos?”

“ _The demon or the hacker?”_

“Demon.” Stiles said, “I'm going to need a set of stronger hands to deal with a raising someone wants done.”

“ _How old?”_

“Hundred and fifty.” Stiles told her, “I have to go though since I have two people to kill today.”

“ _Have fun!”_

“Always do.” Stiles said, hanging up as he looked at Derek, “We're taking you home to rest.”

“You know Lydia won't be pleased that you're doing this on your own, right?”

“Well if her and Allison are focused on someone else then they won't have to think about me.” Stiles said, “As it is, Scott and Jackson are being idiots today and went to the beach to 'surf.' Lydia found out this morning so her and Allison are about four hours away.”

“Which explains why they didn't go get the wendigo.”

Stiles nodded his head slowly, “Alright, so let's get you home.”

“I don't like that you're doing this on your own.”

“Well I don't have much of a choice. And I'm not going to risk you. Jameson is old and dangerous as is Oliver. I have the advantage of knowing their weaknesses.”

“And they know yours.”

“Which is why you're going to your house. A house they can't come into and can't reach the perimeter of.” Stiles smiled, “Because of nice little spells. Now let's go.”

“I hate it when you're right.”

“You must hate me a lot then.” Stiles smirked, as Derek laughed.

“So full of yourself.”

Stiles just hoped he wasn't when it came to doing these jobs.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with Oliver should be a piece of cake. Too bad Stiles didn't think of Jameson as well.

Stiles waited for Oliver to arrive as he kept looking around. If Jameson was coming to town that meant paranoia might be the thing that saves his life. A broken twig had Stiles turned around within seconds; he stared at the vampire as he came closer. Oliver hadn't aged a day; the male was older than Deucalion by centuries.

Stiles wasn't looking forward to this challenge.

He just hoped like hell his plan worked.

“What do you want Oliver?” Stiles asked, “You never liked talking to me when Duke was still alive and kicking.”

He watched the vampire look around.

“I need insider information.” Oliver muttered, “I believe the council has turned on me in favor of Kincaid-”

“So you want me to tell you if they have or not? Olly, my man, I haven't spoken to the council in over a year. I'm no longer a creature of the night, you know? And I work for Kincaid.” Stiles said, “So why would I help you anyways?”

“Because for a while there I did help you-”

“You helped a gigantic headache form every time your name was brought up.”

Oliver frowned, “Stiles, I just want to know if I should be scared for my life or not.”

“Honestly?” Stiles asked, standing up.

He walked up to Oliver as the vampire kept stepping back.

“I don't like you. I've never liked you Oliver. Duke thought you were the slimiest bastard he'd ever met. Which coming from him means something. Yes, you should be scared because Kincaid asked me to kill you. Unluckily for you if I don't do it then he kills my boyfriend and his family. I'm not a fan of that.”

Oliver threw a punch at Stiles as the younger male dodged it. He delivered his own hit catching the vampire in the stomach before he shoved Oliver's head into his knee. He pushed the older man back before he lunged at him. Oliver side stepped Stiles; moving to the side as he stared at the human.

“I'm older than you! Stronger than you. Do you really think I'm going to let a pathetic thing like you kill me?”

Stiles stood up slowly as the vampire jerked out a dagger.

“I'm going to die trying.” Stiles snapped, “Because if I don't then a group of people I fucking care about die.”

He dodged Oliver's punch before he knocked the arm with the knife aside. The vampire moved faster than Stiles remembered. Gasping in pain when he felt the blade enter his stomach.

He moved quickly and yanked the knife out before he tossed it to the side.

“The thing about being human is that you can bleed to death.” Oliver sighed, “Such a pity too. I could have liked you without Duke's influence.”

Stiles side stepped Oliver and backed up.

“Come and finish the job then asshole.”

Stiles dodged to the side before he scrambled backwards. He ducked down and heard a knife hit the tree above him as he looked at the vampire.

Oliver moved quickly as Stiles smiled. The vampire shrieking as he was shot up into the air; a net closing in around him as the witch grinned.

“Idiot. Still underestimating me.” Stiles muttered, “You were overly cocky which was your downfall.”

Stiles moved his hand as he stroked the rope of the net. Oliver whimpered in pain as he touched the sides.

“I weaved crucifixes into the rope myself—dipped it all in silver nitrate. I knew at some point that Kincaid would want you gone. You've never been a plan for world domination. So I made this net months ago.” Stiles said, “I didn't have the plan thought out quite like this but it works well enough.”

Oliver cried out as Stiles sighed.

“Boo hoo you're in pain. Cry to someone who gives a shit.” Stiles snapped, going to where he'd been sitting.

He picked up the crossbow that he'd hidden along with a few arrows.

“Now let's play, Kill Oliver.” Stiles said, shooting an arrow into the vampire's chest, “You tortured me for years. I can't fucking stand you and never have been able to.”

“Like I wouldn't have back up.”

Stiles' eyes widened, “Jameson.”

He shot Oliver again in the chest before he started to run. He didn't have to watch to know Oliver was turning to dust. Weaving through the trees in a zig-zag formation as a bullet hit the tree next to him. His body moved forward as he lost his footing. His body colliding with a tree as he moved behind it.

The ex-vampire tried to catch his breath as he jerked his phone out. He dialed Chaos' number as he listened to his surroundings.

“ _Yes Stiles?”_

“I'm in a jam, where the hell are you?”

“ _Paige just called me about-”_

Stiles gasped as the wood next to his head smashed; he turned his head to the side before he started to run again.

“I need you here now! I'm being chased and shot at by a vampire that wants my ass deader than shit!”

A bullet hit the tree on his left side so he turned right. His feet picking up speed as he tried to make it to the pack's house.

“Oh Stiles.” he heard Jameson's voice call.

“Chaos!”

“ _I'll be there soon!”_

Stiles sent a text message to Derek before he started to run. He was going to have to run inside full speed if he didn't want to get hit. He saw the house with Talia and Peter standing in the doorway.

“Stiles!” Jameson shouted as Stiles was tackled.

He rolled along the ground before he stared at Jameson.

The witch moved to stand up slowly as the vampire smirked at him. Stiles glanced at Talia and shook his head as she and Peter moved into the house.

“I can't believe you killed Deucalion. _You_...his favorite in all things.” Jameson growled.

“I won't apologize for killing that bastard.” Stiles muttered darkly, “He lied to me for decades on end, Jameson. Wouldn't you have killed him too?”

Jameson laughed, “You were a fool to have believed him in the first place. It's best to believe a person is lying to you all the time. With Deucalion I knew what I could believe. You killed him and now I'm going to kill you-”

Stiles threw a knife at Jameson as the vampire ducked to the side before he started to run through the last of the trees and _hopefully_ into the Hale's yard. Gasping as he hit the ground again. He turned immediately and kicked the vampire's hand off. Rolling backwards and standing up as Jameson grinned at him.

“You were better at hitting targets when you were a vampire.”

“You think I'm going to take the advice of someone who can't even properly sneak up on someone? Sure you're going to kill me, from legitimate shock if you can actually land a hit on me.”

Dodging a punch as he shoved his knee into the man's stomach. Uppercutting him before the kicked the man square in the groin.

Stiles turned quickly and ran through the last of the trees surrounding the pack's house.

Stumbling and hitting the ground as he turned and moved backwards further from the line that he and his Father had set up.

Jameson hit the barrier before he glared at Stiles. The ex-vampire panted as he tried to catch his breath. His heart pounded against his chest as Jameson hit the barrier.

“You can't stay in there forever.” Jameson said calmly.

“You couldn't come up with something more original?” Stiles asked before he smirked, “Deucalion would be disappointed that his oldest friend had to resort to a cliché while trying to avenge his death. I can hear him rolling in his grave—well if he had one—kind of insured that he didn't.”

Jameson bared his fangs at Stiles who mocked shivering at it.

“Oh so terrifying except I know that my magic trumps your fangs.” Stiles told him, “Now go regroup with your tail between your legs. You were good at doing that when I did all the work for Duke.”

Stiles watched the male's face pinch before he sighed.

“Well I'm bored with this. Later.”

He turned and walked into the Hale house calmly. Waited for the door to shut before he moved to sit down at the stairs quickly.

“You got shot.” Peter noted.

“Yeah well you can't let your enemy see that you're actually effected by that shit.” Stiles snapped, hissing as Talia prodded at it, “Might want to call Melissa.”

“Already did when we could smell the blood.” Derek muttered, as he sat next to Stiles, “You got hurt.”

Stiles frowned, “I thought I could handle Oliver and I did. I just didn't think that Jameson was going to pop out of nowhere. I should have thought about it—shit Lydia is going to give me hell over this.”

Derek put his hand on the witch's arm before he drew the pain out.

“That feels awesome.” Stiles said, leaning against his boyfriend, “I need a new plan for Jameson though. He's a lot faster than he was years ago.”

“Wait for the girls to come home and then plan something.” Peter said, “Include the rest of us in it as well. I hate wondering what the hell you're doing.”

Stiles could only nod his head as he yawned. He wanted a nap—a three hour long nap with Derek where no one bothered them.

And he wondered if he could talk his boyfriend into just that after Melissa patched him up.

One look at Derek told him that he could talk the wolf into anything at the moment.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Chaos and Derek meeting wasn't Stiles' best idea but he doesn't know how to deal with the Jameson situation.

Stiles had met a lot of people in his time being a vampire. Fae and elves to wolves and selkies. The one person that he'd remained in touch with regardless of Deucalion had been a demon he'd met in the 1860s; the demon's name was Chaos. He was a mischief demon who had a penchant for making things explode.

Stiles had made quick friends with the creature when he'd been on a mission of sorts for Deucalion.

Seeing him in the pack's home had him grinning widely as he walked down the stairs from Derek's room.

“About time you got here, you old jackass.” Stiles said, as the demon hugged him, “I could have used your help when Jameson was trying to...oh you know...kill me.”

Chaos frowned, “Paige had just called me. It's not my fault you couldn't contact me yourself.”

“Yes well, I was a little preoccupied. I'm guessing Paige brought you up to speed?” Stiles asked.

“You staked Deucalion because he lied to you about your Father being alive all these years. Kincaid helped you by not telling him so now he owns your ass because he'll tell about the wolves that live in the house being just that...wolves. So you're in a tight bind now because Jameson is here to kill you and you have to do your witchy duty. Which by the way, you're a freaking witch and I had to hear about it from Paige of all people?” Chaos asked, “I'm offended by that alone. So I'm here to what?”

“A few things.” Stiles said, leading the demon away from the pack who was staring at them like they were insane.

It wouldn't matter since the pack could hear them wherever they were in the house.

“Like what, Gen?”

Stiles stopped and stared at the demon.

“Don't pull that nickname out-”

“Well I don't hear from you in a year and when I do your entire life has changed.” Chaos snapped, “And I don't hear about it from you...I hear about it from Paige. That hurt me, Stiles. I thought we were a little closer than that. Considering the amount of maiming the two of us did for fun. And all for what? A piece of wolf ass?”

“It's not like that!” Stiles growled, “Derek—shit Chaos, he's the best thing to happen to me. I followed Duke's orders with no question. I came back here and things started to fall apart with the coven—I met Derek—dammit Chaos, I've never felt like this about a person!”

The demon just watched him.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you that everything had changed but—you never called either.” Stiles said, “I didn't think you'd honestly care that much. You were always telling me that Deucalion wasn't worthy of my skills.”

“I didn't mean kill him so you could be _human_ of all things.”

“I'm a witch.” Stiles said flatly.

“Still human. Sure you have a prolonged life span if you want it but you're still _human_. I wish you would have told me...I could have cut a deal for you to be a demon.”

“I didn't want that.” Stiles told him, “I wanted to be human. I wanted to practice the craft like my Mother did. There's nothing wrong with me being this person!”

Chaos sighed, “Jameson isn't the only person gunning for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You're an ex-vampire turned witch who is protecting a pack of wolves from being outted.” Chaos said, “Paige told me that last part. But you killed your Master...there are consequences for that Stiles!”

Stiles stared at the demon with a glare on his face.

“Wow fuck you.” Stiles said slowly, “You don't think I know that? The council had approved his death and he ran, Chaos. I was legally within my rights to kill him. And honestly? I wouldn't take it back. Am I going to have to deal with a shitload of vampires gunning for me for partaking in the absolute worst thing a vampire can do? Sure, but it's something I have to deal with and I don't care if you approve of it or not. I wanted you here because I need someone who knows Jameson as well as I do _here_. I need your help, Chaos.”

The demon watched Stiles for a long minute before he sighed.

“Well I'm here aren't I? Even if I don't agree with your life choices _or_ the fact that you're human _or_ the fact that you didn't tell me what happened _or_ the fact you're dating a freaking werewolf.”

Stiles raised a brow, “Glad you got that out of your system now?”

Chaos took a deep breath, “Yeah I am. Now you know I think your life choices are shitty.”

“I swear you'll like Derek and the pack. They aren't like any wolf pack I've seen.” Stiles said, “They don't think they're above because they're wolves.”

“I'll try to play nice.” Chaos said, “Oh and something else that Paige told me. You killed Ben and Danny? What the hell? How long did that take you?”

“Too long.” Stiles grinned.

“Damn right!” Chaos laughed, “Now introduce me to your pack.”

Stiles led him him into the other room where Derek was with the girls and Aiden.

“You know Lydia, Allison, and Aiden.” Stiles said, “That's Derek, my boyfriend. Cora and Talia are in the kitchen. Peter is somewhere around here and the rest of the pack is in town at the moment shopping and running errands.”

Chaos smiled at Aiden, “I see you're sporting a black eye.”

“Wendigo.”

Chaos lost the smile as he looked at Stiles.

“You guys have wendigos here? What the fuck Stiles? The last time I was around a wendigo I almost got gutted!”

“It was one and it's dead.” Stiles told him, “Bigger fish to fry.”

“So what can Chaos do that we can't to help you with Jameson?” Lydia asked, offended.

“Sweetheart, there's only one way to kill me and no one but Stiles knows it outside of myself.” Chaos said, “That's how much I trust him. You two girls are human so easily killed. Aiden's a little better since he's a wolf but guess what? Still can be killed.”

“So can Stiles.” Allison said softly.

“Stiles is a powerful witch and he's the one who has his life on the line. And according to Kincaid he has to take care of the threats to his life, not you guys. And Stiles won't be able to focus if he has to worry about you.”

“Regardless, I told you guys you can't help. I need you to focus on the easier gigs. That way once I'm done with this I can go do some necromancy gigs and some exorcisms.

Lydia and Allison nodded their heads before they stood up and left. Aiden trailed after them as Stiles looked to Derek.

“So Chaos...how long have you known Stiles?”

“Century and some decades. Met him doing some dirty work for Duke.” Chaos said, “Been friends ever since. And as his friend, I'm going to warn you that if you hurt him I'll kill you.”

Derek raised a brow, “So protective for someone who wasn't around to help him with Deucalion, Ben, and Danny.”

“I was in a jam of my own!” Chaos growled, “I was in Germany trying to get rid of a nest of feral vampires that were killing kids!”

“Well while you were doing that I was trying to help Stiles!”

“You didn't even help him! You just got saved by him! He ruined his life coming back here and then finding you? He chose to become a human again and killed Duke just so he could be with you? That's such bullshit!”

“He didn't ruin his life! He's a powerful witch now. He's helping Kincaid to take over the world. He's at a better place than-”

“Hey!” Stiles snapped, “We don't have time for this! Jameson is out there prowling around the house and trying to figure out a way to kill me! So instead of you two having your own pissing contest how about we all figure out a way to kill him first so I don't die! Derek, you've my boyfriend and Chaos you're my friend. Find out a way to work together or the only thing you'll have in common is the fact that you'll be burying me!”

Both men paled at the statement as Stiles stared at them both.

“I'm scared.” Stiles admitted, “Jameson was older than Deucalion—he's faster than Oliver...stronger than both him and Duke. I'm really freaking terrified that I'm going to die. So if you guys could please—I don't know—tuck your dicks in that'd be great. Chaos, I didn't ruin my life for Derek. I didn't want to be a vampire anymore since I'd been lied to by my Master. So now, can we—I just—you guys please...I need help.”

Both men stared at one another before they looked to Stiles and back again.

“Until Jameson is dealt with I'll be civil.” Chaos muttered.

“Agreed.” Derek said.

Stiles breathed out heavily before he sat down.

“Thank you.” Stiles said softly, “Now...does anyone have a plan?”

“Besides you playing bait and me coming up behind to rip his head off, no.” Chaos said, “We _could_ do the con we ran in the 40s.”

Stiles frowned, “Jameson won't fall for a con. He won't fall for anything like that. He knows I killed his best friend. I remember when my greatest worry with Jameson was him getting handsy when he was drunk. _Fuck_!”

Stiles put his head in his hands.

“Aw I remember when he got handsy.” Chaos grinned.

“Not helping.” Derek muttered as he sat in front of Stiles, “You and me. Dinner in my room. One hour. Just the two of us okay? We'll deal with Jameson tomorrow.”

Stiles stared at Derek who smiled at him gently.

“Just one night to get your mind off of it. You're going to have a panic attack soon if you won't calm down. Jameson is a non-issue. We will deal with him just like we deal with everything else. Right Chaos?”

“Right.” the demon said slowly.

Stiles stared at his boyfriend, “One hour?”

Derek nodded as Stiles kissed him gently.

“I can't wait.”

And he really couldn't because taking a night off of his life sounded perfect as Chaos disappeared from sight.

And having a date even if it was in Derek's room sounded like the perfect date to Stiles since they'd had a severe lack of dates lately.

Hopefully Derek's family wouldn't interrupt them.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek fool around after dinner and come up with a plan for Jameson.

Dinner was a quiet affair as Stiles and Derek ate. They didn't say anything as Derek put their plates to the side. The wolf moved closer to the witch and kissed him gently. Stiles stared at him as Derek frowned.

“I'm sorry about Chaos. I just—I hate it when these people come here and they've known you for so long and I can't—I can't compete with that Stiles. And it sucks because he knows all these things about you and I-”

Stiles kissed Derek as he straddled the younger male.

“You know who I actually am. When I was a vampire I had to—there was a certain way I had to act...I'm myself when I'm around you. You know who I actually am, Derek. You never have to be jealous or upset about my friends when they come. They know a fake version of me and you don't..that's all that matters. You have nothing to worry about because I'm in love with you. Head over heels, can't stop thinking about you, in love with you.”

Derek stared at Stiles in shock.

“Stiles-”

“I've been so terrified of getting any closer to you but it's been for the stupidest of reasons. I know you won't go nuts or try to kill me if we have sex I just—I'm scared. I'm not good at being scared. I'm scared of Jameson and I'm scared of this relationship. I don't want to be scared of our relationship though.” Stiles muttered, “I love you Derek.”

The werewolf stared at Stiles before he smiled widely.

“I love you too.”

Stiles kissed him as Derek's hands fell to the male's hips. His grip soft but firm. The ex-vampire sighed softly into Derek's mouth before he pulled away slowly.

Derek nuzzled his neck before he nipped at the flesh. Stiles moaned quietly as he moved closer to the other man. Stiles turned his head and brushed his nose against Derek's cheek. His hands trailed down to the hem of Derek's shirt. He pulled at it with a whimper.

He pulled it off before he kissed at the man's collarbone. The wolf moved Stiles to the bed; leaning over him. He jerked Stiles' shirt off; biting the older man's chest. The ex-vampire jerked and moaned as his body moved up into the wolf's teeth.

Derek moved back up as Stiles moved to the man's neck. He bit down hard and groaned when he broke the skin. The coppery sweet taste of blood lit up his tongue causing him to keen.

“Stiles-”

“Sorry—I was just—I'm sorry—” Stiles trailed off as he pulled back.

“No it's fine.” Derek said, “I just-”

“I miss blood sometimes.” Stiles said, as Derek blinked at him, “Which makes sense since I drank it for two hundred years right?”

“Makes sense.” Derek said, as he tilted his head to the side, “Do you want more?”

Stiles stared at Derek before he shook his head.

“I'm not a vampire anymore.” Stiles said, as he kissed the bite, “I'm a witch now.”

He kissed the wolf again gently; his hands ran through Derek's hair before they settled on his neck. Pulled him closer before he rolled them over. Grinding his hips into the younger man's.

Derek let out the softest moan Stiles had ever heard. The ex-vampire moved his mouth to the wolf's chest as he kissed down. Unbuttoning Derek's jeans before he glanced up at the younger male.

Derek nodded his head as Stiles smiled at him. He moved to pull his pants down before he stopped at his phone ringing.

He saw Kincaid's name on the ID when he pulled it out before he answered.

“What do you need?” Stiles asked, jerking Derek's jeans down as the wolf stared at him in shock.

Stiles' body started to roll against the wolf's as Derek's eyes flashed gold at him. A smirk on Stiles' face as he listened to Kincaid.

“ _Oliver's dead. His fledglings were turned back into humans earlier today.” Kincaid said, “Good job, Stiles. Jameson in town?”_

“You know he is.” Stiles said, as Derek growled at him when he pushed down harder onto Derek, “I'll take care of it though. Anything else you need?”

“ _Actually I do.” Kincaid said, “I have a friend coming in town tomorrow. I need you to entertain him for a while. Show him why being allies with us is a good idea.”_

“I hope that when you say entertain you mean show him around town and not fuck him.” Stiles said.

“ _Of course! I know you are all about your wolf. Especially right now.”_

Stiles sighed, “Fine. Bye.”

He hung up and tossed the phone to the side. What Kincaid said hit him after a moment before he rolled his eyes. Stupid old vampires with their stupid senses.

He kissed Derek again as Derek gripped Stiles' hips. He sat up and moved to the headboard. Stiles rolled his hips down as the wolf gasped softly. He met the witch's hips each time as he let out a groan.

“Shit...Stiles-”

Stiles pulled away and looked Derek in the eyes as he kept moving. His pace quickening as he let out small moans. Trailed kisses along the wolf's neck before Derek bit Stiles' neck. The witch whined low in his throat as Derek rolled them over. Grinding into Stiles harder and faster as they both gasped into the others mouth.

Stiles keened as he came; his entire body shuddered as Derek's claws dug into Stiles' hips. The wolf coming with a loud growl.

Stiles nuzzled his boyfriend's jaw.

“You okay?” Derek asked, as Stiles nodded.

“Know it wasn't actually sex—but—still felt good...right?”

“Yeah.” Derek said, “I know I haven't said this before but—as long as I have you I don't care if we have sex or not.”

Stiles smiled, “Well sex is on the table. Just not when your family is in the house and can smell it on us.”

Derek readjusted Stiles as the witch stared at him.

“Do you think Jameson will kill me?” Stiles asked, as Derek's eyes flashed yellow, “Kincaid making me entertain a possible ally when he knows that someone wants to kill me out there—he's testing me right?”

Derek shrugged, “I don't know if he is or not. But Chaos will tail you tomorrow and I'll have my Uncle Peter and Laura with him. I won't let you get hurt.”

“Where will you be?” Stiles asked.

“Right beside you.” Derek said, “Last time you were alone you got hurt. I'm not going to be a background figure in your life. I'm not going to not help you Stiles. I'm dating you and I love you therefore I'm going to be part of your team. I go with you to gigs...so I'm helping you with the Kincaid stuff. You're doing it for me and my family so it's only right I help as well.”

Stiles stared at him before he nodded his head.

“Agreed.”

“Look I know you want to keep me—wait...you agree?”

Stiles nodded, “Plus if I keep on leaving all of you out of the loop it's going to get someone killed.”

“It might.” Derek said, smelling Stiles, “You smell amazing. Like mine and pack.”

Stiles almost purred, “I like that I smell like you.”

Derek ran his nose along Stiles' jaw.

“Once the situation with Jameson clears up, you and me are going away for a weekend.”

Derek laughed, “You know that's never going to happen between your work and Kincaid.”

“I'll talk to Kincaid then. Even if I have to get an ally while we're doing it, better than nothing.”

His wolf stared at him before he smiled. Caressing the side of Stiles' face as Stiles moved off of him.

“That sounds good.” Derek said.

“I'm glad you think so.” Stiles said.

He handed Derek his jeans before he moved to his phone.

A smile curved onto Stiles' face.

“What's up?” Derek asked.

“I think I have an idea.”

“For Jameson?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded his head slowly.

“I'm a witch now...and when Jameson showed up I was still thinking like a vampire. Jameson is faster and has more experience _if_ I was a vampire. I have powers that Jameson can only dream of.”

“Okay...so you have an idea?”

Stiles stared at his phone before tossing it to Derek. The wolf looked down at it before he smiled at Stiles.

“You're going to use glamour to trick Jameson into thinking that Duke is still alive.”

“Oh no, something much worse. I'm going to use glamour to make Jameson think he's losing his fucking mind when he sees his best friend pop up wherever I am.”

“And when he sees Duke...he'll freak?”

“He'll hesitate to hurt me if he sees Deucalion. There was an old myth that Duke told me when I was just a young vampire. It was about a fledgling that killed her Master. The Master came back to get his own form of vengeance against his child, who was now very much human. The girl thought she was losing her mind because she had staked her Master—had killed him. She didn't think he'd come back. He did though and killed her when she tried to sleep one night in her own bed. This is why it's a crime to kill your own Master unless he does something illegal in the eyes of the vampire council. It's also why we have covens now. Because in the off chance it happens—a Master comes back—then the coven can protect the human. Most times when a Master is killed now it's because the council declares the person to be killed.”

“Jameson knows the myth?”

“It's one of his favorites.” Stiles said, “As Kincaid just reminded me. So maybe he's not entirely useless.”

“So I guess now the question is—who is going to play Deucalion?” Derek asked.

“I don't know.” Stiles muttered, “They'd have to be around the same age...vampires can tell how old another vamp is—and Jameson is familiar with Duke's age. So that leaves—Jennifer and Ennis.”

Derek pulled Stiles back to the bed as they laid down. The wolf kissed Stiles' jaw as the ex-vampire tried to think of how the plan would go.

As he looked at Derek who was slowly falling asleep he couldn't help but smile. He'd ask Chaos his opinion tomorrow and they'd deal with Jameson sooner rather than later.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and contingency plans put in place.

Stiles sat across from Chaos, Jennifer, and Ennis. Derek sat next to him as they explained their idea. Chaos looked intrigued while Ennis and Jennifer just looked mildly disturbed. And Stiles could understand why because posing as Deucalion was disrespectful to the man but at the same time they had to figure out a way to help Stiles.

“I'll do it.” Jennifer said, “Look, Deucalion became my problem and it took his fledgling to open everyone's eyes. I'll do this for you Stiles.”

The witch smiled at her.

“Still a mother to me even when I'm not a vampire anymore.”

Jennifer grinned, “Just because you're not a vampire doesn't mean you aren't my child, Stiles.”

“Thank you Jen.” Stiles said, “Okay so Jameson is still stalking the house, right? So we'll do a delayed glamour since he knows you two are here.”

The ex-vampire stood up and went to sit in front of Jennifer. Tracing symbols onto her as he muttered the spell. Jennifer never took her eyes off of Stiles. The witch finishing the spell with one more symbol on her forehead.

“You have ten minutes before you start to look like Deucalion.” Stiles said, “So you guys need to get going.”

Jennifer and Ennis both stood up and left quickly. Chaos stared at Stiles before his gaze went to Derek.

“So what's my job?” Chaos asked.

“You and Derek are my back up-”

“I thought we decided that they would distract-”

“I decided last night that even if I told them to stay behind they wouldn't. Derek's part of the reason I'm working for Kincaid now. He wants to help and I'm going to let him.”

Chaos smirked, “Maybe the wolf isn't so worthless after all. So how do you want to run this, Stiles?”

“He's _never_ been worthless. And the plan is for me to play bait and then for Jen to pop up as Duke. Jameson believes that myth, Chaos. He wouldn't take the kill from him.”

“What if he sees through it?” Derek asked, “And you get hurt? Contingency plans are your favorite, right?”

“His contingency plans have contingency plans.” Chaos grinned at Derek, “Glad to see that hasn't changed.”

“Then we do Lola Omega Five Green.” Allison said, coming in with Lydia.

“What the hell is that?” Chaos asked, “I don't remember that being in your battle techniques.”

“It's a new one that we made when we became human. We knew people were coming for Stiles and we had to have plans for it.”

“Basically Stiles will place a glamour spell on us that will become active by one word. We'll all look like him and then split up. Jameson can only go after one of us. By the time that the spell wears off, he'll have realized he chased the wrong one. And Stiles, by that time, will have made it somewhere safely.” Lydia said.

“That's too risky. He'll be pissed if it isn't me he catches.” Stiles told her, “I can't let something happen to you guys just because of that-”

“That's where I come in with Uncle Peter and Laura.” Aiden said, walking in with the two wolves in question plus Jackson and Scott, “We've been out most of the day placing traps in the Preserve. All we have to do it lead him there and wound him. If we can hurt him enough then we can kill him. That's Plan C though.”

“Do we even have a Plan D?” Laura asked.

“Cry?” Scott asked, “Can that be a plan?”

“That's more of a thing you'd do in the middle of a plan.” Jackson muttered.

“Plan D is I start raising corpses to act as a barrier.” Stiles said softly, as Derek's eyes shot to him, “What?”

“You can't just raise corpses to do your bidding!”

“Sure I can.” Stiles said, “I do it all the time. Raise them to talk to their still live relatives. But I can raise them as zombies and let them attack him. I have enough power to do that.”

“That sounds dangerous.” Peter said, “What happens if the power wavers? Or your focus snaps? Then we have a group of zombies going around and next thing you know it'll be-”

“Zombie bites don't turn people. You just have to get a tetanus shot.” Lydia huffed, “Stiles, that's a dangerous Plan D. Because you can drain your energy like that and remember the last time that happened? You were out for days-”

“Better to be out for days then be dead.” Stiles snapped, watching as the others winced, “That's why it's Plan D. Plan D is usually the plan we use in a last ditch situation. It won't come to that though.”

“So now what?” Chaos asked.

Stiles shrugged, “Well the glamour on Jen will only last a few hours so I guess we need to start going.”

He stood up with Derek and Chaos.

“I want you two close but not close enough that it spooks Jameson.” Stiles said, taking in a deep breath, “If it looks like I'm going to be—if it doesn't work I need you guys to tear him apart...no holds bar...no matter what. Derek, if you can't-”

“If your lover can't do it then I'll sure as fuck get the job done.” Chaos growled.

Derek's fangs flashed, “I can do it..trust me.”

Stiles nodded his head before he looked at the two men in front of him.

“We should train.” Stiles said, “Chaos and Derek with me.”

He led the two down to the basement. He was ecstatic when Talia had taken his advice and turned the downstairs into a training room. It made more sense then letting their enemies see them training outside.

Plus if they were attacked somehow they could get to the tunnels easier.

Stiles rolled his shoulders as Chaos stood in front of him. The demon shot out at him as Stiles ducked under the first. Moved and hit Chaos in the stomach before he turned and slammed his foot into the demon's back.

He flipped away easily enough as Chaos turned to him and growled. Went to Stiles again as the ex-vampire blocked hit for hit. Stiles dropped down and punched Chaos in the groin. Shot up and punched the man before he kicked him in the head.

Chaos slammed into the ground with a groan.

“Derek, you're up.” Stiles said, as the demon almost crawled off the mat.

The wolf moved in front of Stiles slowly. He leaped at Stiles who sidestepped him. Stiles went to punch the younger male; Derek barely ducked it as Stiles kneed him in the stomach. Punching him in the fact as Derek hit the ground hard.

Derek punched Stiles right back as the witch stumbled back. Stiles dropped down and swept Derek's legs out from under him. Went to punch him as the wolf rolled back and stood up. Stiles stood up slowly with a grin on his face.

While he hated Ben, the demon had taught him well.

Stiles went to hit Derek as the wolf caught his fist. The older male going to kick him as Derek grabbed his thigh. Slammed Stiles into the wall behind them.

The witch stared at him as Derek; the wolf had this smug grin on his face.

“Are you two going to fuck? If so, I'd really like a front row seat.” Chaos grinned, “Then again, I've seen how frisky wolves get in bed.”

“Chaos! Get out of here.” Stiles snapped.

Derek growled low in his throat; eyes flashed gold at Stiles. The witch kissed his boyfriend hard. Derek's hand let go of Stiles' fist and swept the male's other leg up. Braced him against the wall as the witch whimpered. His hands pawed at Derek's shirt. Pulling it off and tossing it aside as his tongue licked into the wolf's mouth. Stiles tasted cinnamon and vanilla with an underlying hint of mint. He could be addicted to that taste. It was just so distinctly Derek that it threw Stiles for a loop.

The feel of Derek hardening against him had Stiles breathless. Made him feel like a teenager again. His nails dug into Derek's abs as he dragged them down with a groan escaping him.

“Der— _fuck!”_

The wolf rolled up into him causing a moan to fall from Stiles' lips. Stiles scrambled to grip the man's shoulders. Derek bit Stiles hard; holding the witch's thighs firmly when the man shuddered violently. His hands went to Derek's jeans as he tried to push them down.

“I need— _fuck_ \--Derek I need you.” Stiles muttered, “Ned you in me...now.”

The wolf growled into Stiles' mouth as he all but ripped the witch's shirt off. His mouth trailed along Stiles' chest as the older male whined softly. Trying to get Stiles' jeans off quickly as the male arched his body. Derek jerking his pants off.

Stiles knew it was a bad idea—that having sex in the Hale's basement where the wolves could hear them upstairs was a horrible idea. That their first time shouldn't be against a wall—he couldn't stop though. He needed Derek like he needed oxygen or water.

But they also needed things if this was going to happen.

“C—Cora and Laura leave lotion down here. Working out—dries their skin out.” Derek muttered, shocking Stiles, “I'll get it.”

He moved them easily to the bench where Stiles noticed a few bags. It made sense that there were since Laura didn't live at the house full time. Stiles wasn't sure they'd appreciate the use of their lotion for this but he'd take it.

Derek propped Stiles on the wall before he opened the lotion. Squirting some in his hand before a finger slid into Stiles. Sliding it in and out for a moment before a second finger sunk in. Scissored them inside of his boyfriend and swallowed the moan that escaped Stiles. The witch lifted his body up and shoved down on the fingers with a whimper.

“Stiles.” Derek breathed into Stiles' shoulder, “This is okay, right? We can stop if you want.”

“I'm fine—keep going.” Stiles mumbled, “Want it—you—now.”

Derek's third finger slipped right in as Stiles' head slammed against the wall behind them. His body pushing into those fingers as Derek stretched him easily. Stiles' nails scratching the wolf as he kissed him. Nipping at the man's lips as Derek growled dangerously.

“Derek—fuck me....now! Please—I need—please!”

His fingers slid out as he kissed Stiles; pushing into the witch slowly. The ex-vampire let out a keen as his body moved against Derek's immediately. The wolf letting out a series of intense growls against his neck.

“Fuck Stiles...you feel so good!” Derek almost snarled, “Mine— _you're mine_! Right?”

Stiles nodded his head, “Yours—faster Der—please!”

The wolf pumped into him faster; his hips slammed into Stiles harder as he gripped Stiles' thighs. Stiles knew he was going to bruise but he couldn't find that he cared.

Moved against Derek's thrusts as the wolf bit Stiles' neck causing the male to scream. The witch's fingers dug into Derek's shoulders as the younger male broke the skin. The scream tampered off into a whimper. His boyfriend's jaw tightened on his neck as Stiles gasped.

Derek's hand stroked Stiles' erection; jerking and pulling on it as he tried to drive the witch closer to his orgasm. Their rhythm became more erratic as Stiles came with a cry. Derek's hips pushing into Stiles harder as he let go of the man's neck. Letting out a loud moan when he came in his boyfriend. Pecking kisses across Stiles' face as they both came down.

Laying them on the mats as Stiles tried to remember how to breathe correctly.

“If something happens—with Jameson I want you to run and get to safety.” Stiles muttered into Derek's chest, “I don't want you to get hurt. Worst case scenario is that I have to fight him.”

Derek bit his lip, “I promise but I want you to promise that you'll get the hell out of dodge if it looks like our plans won't work.”

“Promise.” Stiles whispered, as he snuggled into Derek.

And he loved this wolf—loved this man—so much that it clouded his judgment a good percentage of the time. He'd do anything to protect him.

Even if it meant giving up his own life in the process.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hates when plans don't go the way he wants them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I know I've updated quite a bit today. I'm planning on finishing this fic tonight and posting the next in the series up tomorrow. The chapters in the next installment will be longer and will show a darker side to both Stiles and Derek.

Drawing Jameson out wasn't a problem. Stiles pretended he was going to the store and Jameson cut him off before he reached the main road. Jennifer was around here somewhere. He stared at the vampire who glared at him.

“I'm not scared of you.” Stiles said.

“You know, I told Deucalion before you met that stupid wannabe vampire that you and I would make a fantastic couple. He said no.”

Stiles raised a brow, “I'm flattered Jameson, but Duke knew you weren't my type. I don't date hags.”

Jameson growled at him, “No, he had other plans for you. Political marriages for vampires are the same as they are with royalty. It helps raise your station as a person—or vampire. You were going to be mated off to some dumbass that didn't understand up from down.”

“Yeah I _was_ when Duke was alive. Kind of fixed that when I staked him in the heart. And the funny thing is? He knew it was going to be me. He knew I was going to be the one to kill him.”

Jameson went to grab Stiles before he stopped. Stiles watched his eyes widen as he backed up.

“Now you're scared?” Stiles laughed, “That is so satisfying to me.”

Jameson's eyes widened as Stiles looked behind him. Jennifer-Deucalion was glaring at them both as the vampire behind him grabbed Stiles.

“Come and get him Deucalion!”

_Shit_ , this wasn't in the plan. Jennifer obviously didn't want to come closer.

“Duke! Come on! Kill him!”

Stiles slammed his head back into Jameson's before the turned and kneed him in the stomach.

“Plan C!” Stiles growled.

He watched Jennifer run off before he slammed his fist in to Jameson's face again before the vampire snarled at him.

Stiles started to run through the trees. He knew the general areas that Aiden and the others had placed just not the exact spots.

Weaving and jumping over a bush as he rolled along the ground. He scrambled to his feet as he heard Jameson scream his name.

He was tackled from behind as he hit the ground and rolled across the forest floor. He stopped just before he hit a bear trap.

Stiles' eyes widened as he stared at it before he grabbed and tossed it at Jameson's face. The vampire shrieked as he ducked. Stiles rushed through the forest as he put his earbud into his ear.

“Aiden, my face was almost annihilated by a bear trap! Where's the next trap?”

“ _300 feet in front of you to the left. It's a silver powdered trap. So duck as soon as he sets it off.”_

“Got it!” Stiles said.

He rushed for the trap and jumped over the trigger. Ducked behind a tree as he heard the trap get set off.

“Next?” Stiles breathed.

“ _You have to back track a little bit. Half a mile back to the right near the stream.”_

He heard Jameson hack and wheeze before he took a deep breath.

“Derek...you on the com?”

“ _Yeah Stiles, do you need me?”_

“I might need you.” Stiles muttered, “And Chaos....I can't run like this for very long.”

“ _You got us, baby.” Derek said._

“Meet me at the trap after the one I go to.”

“ _Got it!”_

Stiles rushed off and shoved Jameson aside as he did. Because he wouldn't make it to another trap after the one he'd be meeting the boys at.

“ _Stiles this trap is a little more lethal. There will be a stake flying at your chest if you trip the wire.”_

“Okay.”

He moved as fast as he could. Missed being a vampire if just for the endurance. Gasped as he was tackled into the stream by Jameson. The vampire held him under the water as Stiles did his best not to panic.

As soon as he opened his mouth he had to be up to the surface. Struggled against the man.

“ _Stiles! Stiles, listen to me. The earbud is water poof but you have got to get him off of you! Stiles!”_

His nails scraped against the vampire's wrists. A whimper escaped him.

“ _Stiles, baby, listen to me. You're a witch now! You're not a vampire, but a witch. You have magic! Get him the fuck off of you!” Derek said quickly, “I'm on my way to you with Chaos! Just get him off of you and stall for a while!”_

Stiles mouthed a spell in the water as Jameson flew off of him. Swimming to the surface as fast as he could; gasped in breath as he went to the shore. Breathed against the grass as his throat burned and eyes watered. He moved slowly as he coughed out some water before he looked at Jameson who glared at him.

“You're going to regret that.” Jameson said, as he rushed at Stiles.

Grabbed the witch by his throat before he shoved Stiles into a tree. Holding him there as his grip tightened. Stiles gasped for breath as he tried to push at Jameson's arms. He didn't have breath to even mutter a spell before the man had grabbed him and now—now he couldn't even think of a spell to help him.

Jameson was old and strong—faster—and so much more lethal than Stiles gave him credit for.

Stiles' arm fell without him even thinking about it....wanting it even.

“ _Stiles! Fight baby!”_

And he was trying but he couldn't think—couldn't breathe.

“ _We're almost there!” Chaos screamed at him._

It jolted his body as he lifted his arm up tiredly—he felt so weak. Tried to push back on Jameson who laughed at him.

“I told you I'd kill you.” Jameson whispered into his ear.

Stiles' eyes shut as he felt himself being tossed into the water again. And he couldn't even try to bring himself out of the water. His arm flopped uselessly at his side.

Felt someone grab him from the water as he saw Derek's face.

“Oh my God!” Derek said, “Stiles, baby, look at me.”

Breathed into Stiles' mouth as the witch just stared at him.

“Lydia! Kincaid!”

Why were Lydia and Kincaid here? Watched as strawberry blonde hair entered his vision.

“Stiles.” Lydia said, “Shit his throat—you guys I think Jameson crushed it!”

“Heal him! You have that magic.” Kincaid growled.

Derek was crying—Stiles could see that as he kept breathing for him.

“I—I need Allison's help. I can't heal things—me and her didn't learn that magic. Stiles covered it—we need her or Deaton or his Dad!”

“Stiles, baby, keep breathing okay?” Derek asked, before he screamed, “Go get them then!”

Kincaid moved quickly as Stiles' arm came up to the wolf's face.

“L—Love you.” Stiles voice sounded hoarse and broken.

“I love you too—love you so much.” Derek said, pushing a breath into Stiles.

Time moved strangely when you couldn't breathe. Faster yet slower at the same time. He looked up at the sky and felt a peace fall over him. The sky was clear and the trees were changing as summer turned to autumn. Birds flying from tree to tree. It was almost soothing to him.

He watched as dark long hair came into his vision.

“I'm here.” Allison said, “God!”

She and Lydia's hands came to his face as Stiles whimpered. His throat hurt so horribly that he was sure that everything was broken.

Derek pushed another breath into him as he shook.

Felt things fall back into place as he managed to take a deep breath. Derek's eyes were intense as they stared down at him. His tears fell on Stiles' face as the witch shot up and kissed the wolf.

“Don't fucking do that again!” Derek whimpered, “You scared the shit out of me! Fucking hell Stiles!”

A look at Lydia and Allison showed him that they too were crying. Kincaid stood behind them with Aiden. Kincaid looked almost upset but Stiles thought he had to be hallucinating.

“Where is he?” Stiles asked, as he looked at Derek, “Derek, where is he?”

“Chaos—he kind of—we saw you in the water.” Derek muttered, “I went for you and he went for Jameson. I just—I had to get you out of the water. You weren't moving and you weren't breathing and I thought you were dead! Chaos did too I think-”

“I did.” Chaos said, as he walked over.

The demon's clothes were drenched in blood.

“Figured Derek could get you out of the water and either resuscitate you or get you to where we could get you help.” Chaos said, “Jameson is currently tied to a tree if you'd like to stake him.”

Derek's eyes flashed gold at Chaos who handed a stake to the wolf.

“Derek—listen to me.” Stiles said, “You don't go back from killing someone-”

“I don't mind that if it means killing the person who almost ripped you from my side.” Derek said, as he handed Stiles to the girls.

Lydia's head was instantaneously buried into Stiles' neck as Allison kissed his cheek.

They watched the wolf stake Jameson so hard the tree shook. Leaves fell as Stiles stared at the man he loved. Watched him take a life—a life that almost extinguished Stiles' own.

“Maybe he does have a place at your side after all.” Kincaid muttered, “Maybe he has the guts to help you.”

Stiles stared at Kincaid who smirked at him. A cold wash ran over him as he gaped at Kincaid.

“You—you told Jameson about Duke.” Stiles muttered, “He came after me because of what you told him.”

“Well I had to see what your wolf would do if your life was in danger. Now I see, he'll make sure you stay alive and then take care of the threat.” Kincaid said, “I need him to protect my investment, Stiles. And that's what you are, you're my lovely magical investment.”

Part of Stiles wanted to kill Kincaid. He was playing all of them like puppets. Got his boyfriend to kill someone just so he knew that his _investment_ was taken care of.

He could see on the girl's faces as well that they wanted to rip Kincaid to pieces; Chaos looked like he was going to be right behind them.

And Stiles made a promise to himself then and there as he looked at Derek. The wolf's eyes still glowed gold at him; the blood on him made Stiles furious.

It could have been avoided—it all could have been avoided.

So he made a promise that as soon as Kincaid got what he wanted—took over the world—that Stiles could kill the man and take his empire for himself and Derek. Would make sure his boyfriend would never be manipulated or hurt—make sure his pack never got hurt ever again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath, Stiles learns a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so concludes this part of the In the Dark series. The next part of the series will be up tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Chaos had decided to stay and help them in Beacon Hills. Declaring that Stiles needed the help and he liked being around the girls again. And he might possibly like Derek a little bit for Stiles. Seeing how the wolf had reacted when they'd seen Stiles had cemented the demon's opinion.

His Father had been less than ecstatic about what had happened but Stiles explained that he had to deal with Kincaid. It was for the good of the pack.

He sat with Derek on the floor in Stiles' room. They had wanted to get away from everyone. Stiles had felt like he couldn't breathe with so many people hovering over him.

“You almost died.” Derek said softly.

Stiles nodded his head slowly.

“I was scared.” Stiles said, “I couldn't breathe or move. I figured that that was it for me. And I hated it...because I didn't want to leave you guys. But I couldn't get anything to move—function. And the fact that Kincaid orchestrated it—I want to kill him. I want him dead Derek.”

But the vampire had left on the first flight to New Orleans.

“I was going to kill someone eventually Stiles.”

“On your terms. You shouldn't have been forced to do it.” Stiles said, “Which is why when Kincaid takes over in two years—I'll be there. I'm going to rip his heart out of his chest and rule this world. I'll rule it in a way that will _insure_ that you and the pack don't get hurt. That you and my girls and Aiden aren't harmed. Where my Dad can live in fucking peace and not have to worry about me raising corpses.”

Derek stared at him, “Have you spoken to anyone else about this?”

“No...but just think about it.” Stiles muttered, as he crawled into Derek's lap, “You and me ruling over everything—hurting anyone that has a chance of hurting us. Making this place safe for our loved ones. Where people like Kincaid can't manipulate us into doing things we don't want. We can do what we want to do—doesn't that sound good?”

Derek's eyes flashed at him as Stiles licked his lips.

“Lydia and Allison will want to help. As will Chaos and jeez—Peter will have so many ideas for us.”

Stiles stared at him, “You're with me on this?”

“Of course I am.” Derek said, holding onto Stiles tightly, “I love you, you silly ass. If this is what you want then we'll do it. Because you're right it does sound good. I'm so sick of the people I love being hurt—so let's do it.”

Stiles kissed him quickly before he held Derek's face.

“You won't regret it.” Stiles said, “Just two years of doing Kincaid's dirty work. I can do that.”

“ _We_ can do that. _”_ Derek muttered against Stiles' lips, “Not alone, remember?”

The ex-vampire nodded his head slowly with a smile. Rubbed his thumb in a small circle on the wolf's face.

“So did Kincaid give you any orders?” Derek asked.

“Not yet but he will. He's going to give me time to cool down. I mean I was almost killed.” Stiles said, “Which also means we need to step up our training and my magic needs to just become a first thought. A single fleeting thought and I can hurt someone. That's where I need to be so this never happens again.”

“Agreed.” Derek said, “And we'll do that. Just as soon as we get a little while for ourselves.”

They got up and laid in Stiles' bed. Stiles buried his face in the wolf's neck with a deep sigh.

“I was so scared I was going to lose you today.” Derek said, “We heard you choke on the com—and Aiden said that your heartbeat was too erratic to be from just running. When I got there I had two very different but very strong feelings. Rip out Jameson's throat and get you out of the water. I got you out of the water because I thought maybe I could save you. Maybe I could drag you out and save you from what he did.”

“And you did.”

“No Lydia and Allison did-”

“You kept me breathing until they got there. Don't belittle what you did, Derek. If you hadn't of done that I would be dead. I wouldn't be here in bed with you. When I saw you—even thought it hurt—I had to tell you that I loved you. Even if it was for the last time. I just had to let you know that I loved you. It physically hurt me to say it but I had to. And it hurt like hell Derek but—there isn't much I wouldn't do for you.”

“Same here.” Derek breathed, “My wolf was going fucking crazy while we waited. It was almost five minutes. I've never seen Peter run so fast in my life. But he was carrying Allison in his arms and—shit—I was so happy to see them.”

“I didn't see Peter.”

“He ran back to the house afterward to get things set up in case we had to move you. In case the girls couldn't help you.”

“Your family was terrified weren't they?”

“Let's just say my Mom is pissed we aren't there but she understands too. I almost lost you today and she gets that I want my time with you.”

Stiles nuzzled Derek's neck gently.

“There will be time for me to be around them later. Right now it's just you and me.”

“I like that.” Derek said.

The wolf nipped at Stiles' shoulder before he nuzzled his neck.

“You can mess with my throat.” Stiles said.

“It doesn't hurt?”

“Lyds and Ally healed it, Derek. It's fine.” Stiles told him gently.

The wolf was gentle as he licked and bit at the witch's throat. Stiles breathed in deeply as he let out a soft moan. After the harsh treatment his throat had received earlier this was nice. Made him feel safe in the strangest way possible. Because Stiles knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn't let anyone near his throat but he knew Derek wouldn't hurt him. Knew the male would keep him safe.

“You smell wrong.” Derek said, “Smell like _him_. Like pain.”

“Then fix it.” Stiles whispered, “Make me smell like you again.”

Derek growled dangerously as he crawled on top of Stiles. Kissed the older man before he started to rub his face against the others neck.

His hands trailed down Stiles' sides before they gripped his hips. Rubbing into every surface he could on the witch.

A small keen escaped Stiles as Derek moved away.

“I love you—you're my mate— _mine_.” Derek said.

“And you're mine.” Stiles said, nuzzling his neck, “I love you too.”

The pair nosed at the other with a grin on their faces.

The moment ruined when Stiles' phone rang.

He stared at it for a moment before he grabbed it. His brow raised as he sat up and answered.

“You know Kincaid, you almost got me killed six hours ago. The least you could do is not call me for a few days.” Stiles said.

“ _Got a job for you.” Kincaid said, “You're going to Japan.”_

“You could ask nicely.” Derek sneered.

“ _Aw your wolf is adorable now.”_

“I can't go to Japan, I have school.” Stiles said, “Send someone else.”

He heard Kincaid sigh before he regretted his words.

“ _I guess I could-”_

“What do you need me to do?” Stiles breathed.

“ _There's my boy.” Kincaid said, “You're going to Tokyo for two days. I need you to land the vampire coven that lives there. They're new—very fresh Stiles. Convince them.”_

“You got it.” Stiles said.

He hung up and tossed his phone to the side with a roll of his eyes.

“Want me to come with you?” Derek asked.

“You'll have to ask your Mom.”

“I don't care what she says.” Derek said, “You almost died today and now Kincaid is sending you across the fucking ocean from me. You're not going alone—not without me.”

“Derek-”

“Look, my Mom will want you to have back up after what happened today. I'm going to be that back up. She knows how important you are to me—you're not going by yourself. I'll go with you and we can take the girls. Lydia and Allison would never forgive us if we didn't.”

Stiles smiled at him, “You've gotten to know them so well over the last year.”

“They're two of the most important people in your life.” Derek said, “I wanted to know everything about them and what makes them happy. Because when they're happy you're happy.”

“And why are you so hell bent on making me happy?”

“You're my mate.” Derek said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world, “I love you and I'll do anything I can for you.”

Stiles stared at him, “Mate—how long have you known?”

“The last couple months.” Derek said, “When I realized I would rip someone's face off for you in a millisecond.”

“I like the sound of that—mate...sounds like forever.” Stiles said, “I can do forever. Forever is the thing I am most comfortable with.”

Derek tackled Stiles as he kissed him.

Because Stiles could do forever. He could be mates with Derek because he didn't think he'd ever love anyone as much as he did Derek.

And the wolf would be going with him wherever Kincaid sent him for the next two years.

This was as close to perfect as they'd get and Stiles was fine with that.


End file.
